Tales of destiny: Lyn
by Seproth
Summary: Book 1: A retelling of the first 10 missions of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken giving the Tactician a much larger role. Lyn X Tactician, Serra X Erk. Now finished.
1. A girl from the plains

So once again I find myself throwing my hat in the attempt to write arena and I decided what the hell I've had a lot of thoughts bout this particular Story for awhile now and so I find myself attempting this undertaking again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… if I did. Well I wouldn't be writing this as it would've happened this way

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three robed figure stood in the midst of a bloody battlefield all around the three of them were the corpses of the dead. Though if there were sides in the battle they had not chosen a side instead they seemed to simply be killing any soldier foolish enough to attack them. The body count continued to rise but even to the untrained eye it would appear that the three warriors were exhausted by the continuous wave of troops that had now chosen them three as the chief threat. In a flash one of them was struck down a vicious spear strike to his back he held his hand out to one of the other figures who attempted to rush to the aid of his comrade but was halted by several soldiers. The other robed figure decided it was much more prudent to leave and cut his way out of the fray and ran off into the hills. The remaining warrior continued to rush to the aid of his fallen comrade but was being overwhelmed one of the soldiers rose his sword to deliver a killing blow and…

He shot up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. He glanced around a rather bland dwelling very earthy to say the least. "Are you awake?" A female voice to his side called he glanced to his side and saw a green haired women fixing what appeared to be food. She walked over to his side "I found you unconscious on the plains." She said with a smile on her face. He closes his eyes blank no memories he sighed and opened them again sitting up in the bed. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." The man nodded "Whoa re you? Can you remember your name?" again he closed his eyes flashes back to the battlefield one of the robed figures screaming something but… oh yes. "S-Seproth… my name is Seproth." He put his hand to his head memories that were trapped behind a vale. "Your name is Seproth?" She tilted her head slightly blinked a couple times then shook her head. "What an odd-sounding name…" she blushes slightly and looks away coughing into her hand "But pay me no mind. It is a good name." She smiles

Seproth chuckles and stands up. "Are you alright to stand" Seproth nods "I am fine do not worry about my physical health, It's this damn amnesia that's really bothering me." She nods and looks him up and down. "I see by your attire that you're a traveler of some sort." He glances down and looks at himself. "I can tell that you're certainly not from these parts. Your hair and eyes… are so unusual." That's when he caught a look at himself in a crude mirror. Silver hair and emerald green eyes they were almost haunting and in all honesty appeared to glow. "… my eyes… so…" he grips his head in pain if Lyn noticed she seemed to pay it no mind. "I wonder what brought you here to the Sacae Plains. We don't get many travelers." Before she could ponder it any further a loud noise of blades clashing could be heard. "Hm? What was that noise?" She glances at him "I'll go see what's happening. Wait here for me." Seproth nods and sits back down gripping his head as Lyn rushes out a moment later she rushes back in. "Damn it… Bandits! They must have come from the Bern Mountains!" Seproth's eyes widen as she says this and falls to his knees… Bern but why that… he shakes his head however if anything some of his memories returned. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them!" She recounts their numbers in her head. "Only two if that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." Seproth nods and walks up to her side. "You'll be safe in here, Seproth." Seproth walks to the side of the tent. "I want to help you Lyn, you helped me its only right to repay the favor. I do not know if I can wield a sword but… I am something of a tactician it would seem. I think I can help you" She nods. "Very well. We'll go together!" Seproth nods and the two of them rush out to the battlefield. She looks at him "Stay close to me I'll protect you." Seproth nods and stands behind her.

It was a short battle to say the least; Lyn cut the two bandits to pieces quickly. She nodded to herself after they were sure that was all of them and looked back at Seproth. "Good work, Seproth! Let's go home." Seproth nodded and followed her back to her house. Seproth sits down on the bed gripping his head. "… Do not worry Seproth I'm sure your memory will return. For now you should get some rest." Seproth nodded and laid down closing his eyes… and was haunted by the very same dream of that battlefield. Who were those men… was he one of them was he the one that ran away

"Good morning, Seproth!" Seproth opens his eyes slowly "Are you awake yet?" Seproth nodded "I suppose I am now heh" Lyn blushes and again looks down. "I… That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." She looks up at him as though she just remembered something. "Oh I can't believe I forgot but…" She walks over to the side of her hut and grabs a sword she walks back to him. "I found this sword along with your body." She hands it to him, he looks down at it flashes… memories but he couldn't discern them however one word came to mind. "Muramasa… that is the name of this blade." She smiles at him. "It seems that this is your sword Seproth… however I find it strange. I attempted to draw it and yet… I found that it would no budge." Seproth grabbed the hilt of the blade and attempted to unsheathe it but as Lyn said it refused to budge.

Seproth sighed and put it down on the bed. "… Uhhh Say, Seproth… I want to talk to you about something. You seem to have some experience in the ways of war… even if you can't remember it." He simply nodded to this. "Would you allow me to travel with you?" Seproth tilted his head slightly looking at her. "That assumes that I know where I'm going but more to the point. Do you have parents around here, you seem rather young and I would not want to risk their only daughter's life." She looked down where those tears in here eyes. "My mother and my father… died six months ago." It was Seproth's turn to look away. "My People—the Lorca—they don't… I'm the last of my tribe." Seproth closed his eyes. "Bandits attacked, and… they killed so many people." The tears began to flow freely at this point. "My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and my tribe was old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." She shook her head in an attempt to drive a way the tears. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long…" Seproth stood up next to her and embraced her.

"I'm amnesiac I can't possibly imagine the pain you're going through Lyn. I am so sorry for what has happened to you." Even though they had only just met Seproth felt a connection to her. To Seproth's surprise she returned the embrace. "Thank you..." After a few moments she breaks away. "I'm better now." She looks up at him, he was tall and very handsome the silver hair framing his face nicely. "Seproth, I want—I must become stronger, so that I can avenge my father's death!" Seproth nods and looks at her. "Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone." Seproth smiles at her. "Come with my Lyn… I don't know where it is that I shall go but I want you to come with me lets get stronger together." He smiles down at her. "You'll… you'll take me with you." She embraced him again. "Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it." She giggled slightly to herself and looked up at him. "You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!" It started with a chuckle and slowly but surely it turned into full force laughter. "I like the sound of that Lyn heh; we can do it my lady. Let's go" Seproth picks up his sword and the two of them leave.

888888888888888888888

And scene… wow that turned out to be a lot longer then I expected it. My initial plan was to simply turn the first chapter into a quick sum up of the Lyn portion of the story but that quickly changed now it seems that I'll end up writing the vast majority of the Lyn story as an actual fic.

Well I guess I'll see the first chapter does kind of introduce the two main characters of the story. If you couldn't have figured it out by reading the first chapter Lyn X Seproth (Tactician) will be the main pairing and roughly the center of the story. However their will be two other pairings that will have a lot of relevance as the fic goes on the main two being Eliwood X Ninian and Serra X Erk. I'll throw in a lot of the other cannon pairings as I go.

Well anyways look to me to update this again real soon


	2. Footsteps of destiny

Disclaimer: Lets be quick bout this I own nothing

8888888888888888888888888888

So it is that the Wheel of destiny begins to turn again. Fate ever moving ever turning like a river it has ebbs and flows but always destined to repeat itself. The amnesiac Tactician Seproth and the Young Sword fighter Lyn have met and decided to journey together. Where it is they are headed they do not know but it is only a matter of time until destiny moves them into place.

First they stop in Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae in order to stock up on supplies

(Bulgar)

Seproth bit into an apple as they walked into Bulgar. "Seproth can you believe it this is Bulgar the largest city in Sacae." Seproth glances around biting into his apple again. "Well it certainly lives up to its reputation Lyn; I have no doubt that we can get supplies here." She nods enthusiastically as he again bites into the apple. "Mmm what's the term I'm looking for… ahh yes juicy I believe the term is Lyn. We need to get a whole bushel of the things." Lyn chuckles as she walks over to a fruit vendor. "Who'd of ever thought that you would take such a liking to the things. Me I've never been too fond of the things." She pays the vendor for the apples she bought and handed them to Seproth. "You want them you carry them." She grins at him as he grabs the bag. "heh wouldn't be right for me not to." He bites into the apple yet again.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaches them and a knight in green armor walks up. "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Lyn and Seproth turn to face the man. Seproth raises his eye brow but does nothing more then continue to eat his apple. "I think the man is stricken with you Lyn heheheh" Lyn glares at him and the man before turning around and walking off however the man was not so easily deterred. "Wait would you not favor me with your name? OH how about your company I would so love it." He put on his best smile for her. Seproth shook his head and sighed. Lyn however continued to glare "Where are you from, sir knight that you speak so freely to a stranger?" The Knight places his hand on his chest as though to increase his prestige. "I am from Lycia I hail from the Caelin canton. I was hoping you would ask my lady. You know that men of passion and fire hail from that region!" He smiled his best possible smile

Seproth's frowns at the name and puts a hand to his head glancing at the ground. "Caelin… Lycia." Lyn glances at Seproth and then back the knight. "Come Seproth… I've nothing to say to this fool." She walks over to Seproth who glances up at her and nods. "Yes let us leave… I find him distasteful." The two of them leave. Leaving the knight to stare at their retreating back, "No wait… come back." A knight in red armor approaches the knight in green. "Sain, Hold your tongue!" Sain turns to face the other knight. "Ah Kent my dear companion why so sever an expression?" Kent shakes his head and looks up at Sain. "If you were more serious I would be less severe! We still have a mission to complete or have you forgotten Sain" Sain chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "I know that. But how could I possible remain silent in the presence of such beauty." He again places his hand on his chest. "What do you know of courtesy" He sighs as Lyn reproaches them

"You're horses are blocking the road if you would be so kind to move them." Kent nods "Of course, my apologies." Lyn nods and glances at Kent. "At least you seem honorable." Kent narrows eyes and looks at her. "Hmmm I feel as though we've met before." Lyn takes a step back and raises her eye brow. "Excuse me?" Sain gasps and walks up to Kent taking him by the shoulders. "Hey no fair I saw her first!" Lyn frowns and shakes her head turning around and walking off. "Tch it seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights." She walks off Kent sighs and glares at Sain. "Sain you idiot." Sain gasps "Huh… but I thought you were" Kent grasps Sain by the shoulders "I am NOT you!!!" He stomps off "Come we must follow her… I think she might be" Sain gasps. "Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait up!" He hurries after Kent.

Lyn approaches Seproth he glances at her. "I take it your talks went well." He chuckles and all she can do is glare at him "I am in no mood for your jokes Seproth." He grins and follows behind her. "Come now Lyn, life's no fun if you don't joke arou… hmm" He looks up Lyn had stopped suddenly and was staring out across the plains. "We're being followed… Do you think it was those knights from before?" Seproth pauses and shakes his head. "No these men are out for blood." Lyn nods in agreement with Seproth as several bandits appear before them. "Well what have we here? You must be Lyndis." Lyn's eyes widen for a moment and she grabs the hilt of her sword. "What did you call me?" The bandit chuckles and shakes his head "What a waste of such a beautiful girl."

He walks up brandishing his axe Seproth jumps in the way gripping his sword. The bandit chuckles at Seproth's attempts to unsheathe it. "Damn it… why won't you move." The bandit raises his axe. "If you wanna die for the girl I'll be more then happy to help you." However the sounds of hooves cause the bandit to jump back. "Damn Knights forget it. Come on out boys we'll take all of them out." Sain and Kent ride up next to Lyn and Seproth. "Whew… Finally caught up." He grins at Lyn "it's good to see you again. Damn cowards using such numbers against a girl." Lyn looks at Sain. "You again…" Kent shakes his head. "There's much to discuss but later. Come we should deal with these bandits first." Lyn looks at the two of them. "This is my fight. Stay out of this."

Sain shakes his head. "Well I can't just stand here and do nothing." Sain glances at Seproth who was still attempting to draw his blade. "You there, command us." Seproth glances up. "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. This is my companion Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle." Seproth stops fiddling with his sword. "Very well… if you insist. Is that alright Lyn?" Lyn looks at Seproth and nods. "Very well Seproth and I shall lead." The three of them charged into battle.

Seproth glanced at the terrain. "A large number of heavily wooded areas." He looks at Sain. "You there you have only the spear on you." Sain looks down at his spear. "Yes is that a problem." Seproth shakes his head. "Not a big problem, those Axe wielders have an advantage on you however…" He grins and taps his finger on the side of his head. "We can erase that advantage try and stay in the woods as much as possible. They'll have a hell of a time hitting you there." Sain nods and rides off. "Lyn attack the bandit nearest to you. Attack from the woods." Lyn nods and rushes off.

Seproth glances at the battle. "The bandit still lives. You there Kent finish him off." Kent nods and rides off. A couple of the bandits move in closer but remain at a distance. "Lyn attack the bandit beneath us. Kent like before help her finish him off should he survive." Kent and Lyn nod and ride off to attack the bandit. Kent managing to fell him once and for all. "As for you Sain attack the other Bandit but be careful." Sain nods and rides off the two of them exchange blows neither being able to land a killing blow. However Sain is left worst for wares in the exchange. "Fall back Sain. Kent, Lyn go and reinforce him." Sain retreats but the bandit remains on his tail the entire time finally managing to catch up with him and land a powerful blow but Sain manages to survive and kill the attacking bandit. Meanwhile Kent and Lyn killed another of the bandits.

Seproth nods to himself "Alright all that remains is there leader. Surround him and kill him" The bandit leader was killed swiftly by the combined attacks of Lyn and Sain. Seproth grinned after the battle. "Well done you three well done." He walks up to Lyn and takes her by the hand smiling. "You did well Lyn." Lyn smiles back at him "You to Seproth." Kent and Sain walk up. "Now for these two. You were going to tell us something?" Kent and Sain nod. "Yes we have ventured here in search of someone." Lyn looks at him and then out in the distance. "Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Kent nods. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Lyn looks at him. "Madelyn?" Kent nods again. "Our lord the marques of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so." Kent sighs and shakes his head "Eventually, the marques simply declared that he had no daughter." Sain steps forward "and then this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains." He chuckles thinking back on it. "The marque was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile he had his face when he announced that he was a grandfather." He looks at Lyn. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marques wife who passed away young… such a shame" Lyn blinks and looks down. "Lyndis?" Seproth simply glanced at them. "That she should bear this name. It truly thawed the marques heart. Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we have come." He shakes his head. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn had died shortly after sending the letter. We only learned this shortly after arriving in Bulgar." Kent steps forward. "But we learned that the daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains."

He looks at her "I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis." Seproth narrows his eyes. That name… memories… but why what did they mean. He shakes his head. "Surely… you don't believe Lyn here to be the marques granddaughter do you?" Lyn nods as well. "Why would you think that...?" Kent shakes his head "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Lyn gasps. "Did you know my mother?" Kent shakes his head. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Lyn shakes her head. "To my tribe I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." She closes her eyes thinking back to those times. "It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." She chuckles slightly. "Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again." Kent looks down but Lyn gasps again. "That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!" Kent takes a step back. "What? How could he have—"He looks at Sain who nods back at him. "He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Lyn looks at them both. "Lundgren? Who's that?" Kent looks at her. "He's the marques younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marques title." Sain shakes his head. "To be blunt. He wants the throne and you're in his way." Lyn shakes her head. "I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Sain sighs and shakes his head. "Unfortunately, your granduncle isn't the sort of man to believe that. I believe these attempts on your life will persist and only get worst from here." Lyn looks to Seproth. "What should I do?" Seproth shakes his head and looks at Kent. "Come with us to Caelin. Continuing this way alone is dangerous." Seproth nods "It makes the most sense and the safest option Lyn… err Lyndis." Lyn nods. "I will go with you then."

She and Seproth walk off. "If you'll excuse us one moment." Kent and Sain nod. "Seproth… I'm sorry." Seproth shakes his head. "Whatever for Lyn?" She looks at him "This… this is a dangerous situation we find ourselves in." Seproth chuckles. "I don't care Lyn. I want to come with you. I'll see this through to the end… besides." He glances at the two knights. "I believe I have ties to Lycia… something about the name… stirs up memories." He looks at Lyn who nods at him. "I'm glad to have you with me Seproth… thank you for coming with me." Seproth smiles back at her. "Of course Lyn."

888888888888888888

And another Chapter done… Not much to say another update probably tomorrow or the day after.


	3. The sword and the heart

Hmmmm so 16 people last I checked have actually read my fic. I wonder how many more I'll get

Anyways little to say other then the fact that it appears what went from a simple summary is now turning into a full story. So it seems as though I'll end up writing the whole thing.

This chapter also marks the first time in which I'll do some real writing and break away from the main script. Though that's in the second half of the chapter so if you read muscle through the weak beginning to get to something interesting.

Disclaimer: nope I don't own anything

88888888888888888888888

It has been said that the sword chooses its wielder. This is never truer in the case of the young women from the plains Lyn. Only recently had she discovered her royal heritage and now she is on a journey to return to her mother's home and meet the grandfather. First she must go to a small shrine outside of Bulgar and pray for her well being. However her destiny has only just begun.

(Shrine)

Seproth was walking beside Kent and holding up a map all the while enjoying a nice apple. "Lord Kent with all the attempts on Lady Lyndis's life I believe our safest bet would be to avoid the main roads." He points to a section on the map and drags his finger along it. "I believe the safest and defiantly our fastest route would be this way." Kent looks at it and nods. "It seems you do have quite the knack for picking these things out Master Seproth." Seproth shakes his head and rolls up the map. He then gazes at his scenery when had they wandered to a shrine.

He glanced at Lyn. "I hope you don't mind but allow me a short detour." She points to the shrine. "There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey." Seproth looks at her and then at the shrine before glancing back at the two knights. "I suppose it will do us no harm right?" Sain chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh how quaint." Kent sighs and walks past his companion. "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It's nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Seproth glances at the map again. "Well it is part of the path I have chosen so I guess we'll make a quick stop its good to see old customs are still alive and well." The group continued on their way to the shrine. Seproth paused and glanced up at the sky. "Are you alright Seproth?" Lyn looked back at him concerned. "It's nothing I just thought… never mind." He smiles at her and quickens his pace slightly to catch up. It is at this point that a woman runs up to them. "I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east, to the altar?" Seproth glanced at her. "We are, why?" The woman glances at Seproth and walks up to him. "Then you must hurry and help the priest there." Seproth raises his eye brow. "I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" Lyn gasped at looked at the altar. "The Mani Katti…" Seproth narrows eyes flashes again… but why. The name so familiar and yet so… different.

"They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen." Seproth nods in agreement if only to satisfy his curiosity. "Why…" Kent glances at him but pays it no mind. The Woman says her thanks and departs. Kent and Sain walk up to Lyn. "Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain was staring at the Altar. "If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare." Lyn nods and looks at Seproth "Say Seproth…" He nodded "There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there." Seproth nods. "It would be a wise idea I suppose. Perhaps theirs a safer path then the front door in." He was glancing at one particular side of the wall.

"Alright head to the villages and see what you can discover… I think I have an idea." He grins and the three hurry off as Seproth began looking out across the battlefield. A few moments later the three of them returned Seproth glanced at them. Lyn was the first to speak "There is a weakened section on the wall we can probably break it down and enter their safely." Seproth nods and spots the section. "I found out a little bit about the sword Manni Katti." Seproth narrows eyes. "We can talk about that later for now let's clear out the bandits." The trio nods and head off to battle. With the aid of the broken wall they were able to slay the leader of the bandits quickly.

Seproth cleans off his boot even though he hadn't been involved in the fighting he had stepped in some blood. "I find battle distasteful, why must it come to this." Lyn helped the elderly man out of his room. "Your clothing… You're of the Lorca tribe?" Lyn nods "Are you hurt, good sir?" The old man chuckles and shakes his head. "Thanks to you I am unscathed." He smiles at the group. "You have my gratitude." Seproth simply nods and looks around the altar "and the sword? Is it Safe?" Seproth says looking at the old man. "Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away." Seproth nods his head. "Clever heh bet that had the swordsmen pretty pissed." He chuckles and walks up the group. "Can we see the sword?" The old man nods and brings out the sword. "As a token of my gratitude you can lay hands upon the Manni Katti. Touch the blades pattern and pray for safe journey." Seproth nods and goes to reach out but pauses. "My Lady Lyndis… you are from this region it is only fitting that you touch it first." Lyn nods and places her hands on the sword and a slight pulse could be felt "Hm?" Seproth raises his eye brow. "There's something you don't feel every day." Lyn looks at the blade shock written all over her face. "The sword… It's… glowing." The old man glances at the sword. "Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you." Lyn looks up at him. "What does that mean?" The old man smiled at her. "You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the blade Manni Katti." Lyn takes a step back holding the sword out in front of her. "No… I can't… I couldn't…" Again the old man could only smile. "It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath." Lyn pauses and grabs the hilt again she pauses and with little effort she draws the blade. "It came out… effortlessly." She could only stare at the magnificent sword and Seproth found himself staring at it more then he thought necessary. "I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Manni Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands." Lyn could still only stare "my sword?"

Seproth finally broke his stare away from it. "It is time for you to go, Lyn." Seproth walks up beside her. "We should be going." Lyn nods and follows behind Seproth. The two of them meet up with Kent and Sain who were waiting out front. "So you were able to draw it." Kent says glancing at the blade "Manni katti a sword without equal." Lyn was still staring at the sword. "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae in my hand" Kent looked at her and shook his head. "It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners and yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it." Seproth frowned and stared at the sword. "Stop it! I… I'm not special!" Seproth glances up at her. "That's far from true my lady Lyndis. When you think about some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well the blade feels comfortable with you." Lyn nods seemingly taking this explanation well.

Seproth however was now staring at his blade. "If only… if only I could figure out why it is that I can't draw my own sword. Is it that I'm not destined to wield it?" He looks up at Lyn. "That… I cannot answer Seproth." Seproth shook his head and stared at her. "It troubles me greatly my Lady. Who am I? Why does that sword bring up memories… why does Lycia bring up dread feelings?" He shook his head and looked down at the Muramasa his sword or so he believed. Yet if he wasn't its wielder then why did he know its name. "Forgive me… I am holding us up we should go Mi Lady." Lyn looked at him concern written all over her face. "I wish… more then anything that I could answer those questions for you. I know that along the line the truth will reveal itself Seproth." Seproth looked at her and smiled. "I can only hope Lyn… I can only hope." He smiled and turned around. "Now then we have a long journey ahead of us."

He grinned and pulled out a fresh apple and a map biting into it. "The area with which we travel is riddled with bandits and unfortunately we are only three. I pray that we don't run into a large number of them even with the skills you three posses it would not be hard to be overwhelm…" His eyes widen and he collapsed onto the ground gripping his head.

A battlefield three men fighting against an army they were clearly strong as more then a hundred corpses seemed to lay at their feet and yet still more soldiers came in and more charged them. They were being overwhelmed and again Seproth began to wonder as he saw these images. Was he one of these men… what was his role in it all, he couldn't see faces or images… he saw nothing but the clash of steel and death. One of the men fell another ran off to safety and one attempted to aid the fallen warrior. Who was he amongst them… it only made sense he was the man that fled. He was a coward

Seproth opened his eyes and shot up he was drenched in a cold sweat. "I… I was a…" He looks up and sees Lyn staring down at him. "Oh thank god." She hugs him tightly Seproth couldn't help but blush slightly. "I was so worried that something bad had happened." Seproth looks at her "Just a flood of memories." He looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry to have worried you Lyn. It was never my intention." She smiled at him in attempt to comfort him was his best ruling. "It's alright Seproth your alright now. That's what matters most." Lyn looks at Seproth once more and becomes more serious. "Tell me… what is this continuing nightmare that you have?" Seproth looks at her and closes his eyes. "Very well I suppose you have a right to know" and so it is that Seproth went into the dream. The robed figures the battle the death of one of them and the fleeing of another. "The dream ends with the one going to rescue his fallen comrade about to be struck down. I awaken here every time. I had at first thought that I was the man about to be struck down but… I would've fallen from such a blow. Does that mean… I had to be the one who ran and abandoned my friends." He clenches his fist and scowls slightly. "I… I was a coward… to abandon them in the midst of battle."

Lyn stared at him digesting the information given to her. "You are no coward Seproth… When that bandit attacked me you jumped in the way to save my life at the risk of your own. I do not know what kind of man you were before I met you." She smiles at him and leans in slightly. "However I know one thing Seproth that I love the man that you are now the man that I met that day." Seproth's eyes widen and he felt his heart… was it beating faster. "I…" He leans into meet her lips and brushes them slightly but then pauses and stands up. "Forgive me… My Lady Lyndis… I…" She was staring at him almost pleadingly. "What is it Seproth… why do you… Do you not…" She looked down almost in tears it would seem. "I… I do not know… but even if I did. We could not be you are nobility I am…" He looks down at himself. "I am a commoner… We… I…" He closes his eyes and walks off. "Forgive me Lyn… but I would not… I could not bring that kind of dishonor upon your family." Before another word could be said he walked off leaving Lyn to break down and cry as though once again her family had died.

888888888888888

Hmmm that went further then I thought it would. I defiantly wasn't thinking about having Lyn confess her feelings for Seproth so soon but… this will start a process in which the two will start growing more and more distant.

Anyways if you've made it this far do me a favor and hit that little review button and say something hell I don't even care if its flames. A review would be nice. Anyways new chapter probably tomorrow. Peace out yall


	4. The founding

Boy I'm tired of writing disclaimers so forget it. Just let it be known that I don't own a damn thing… except maybe Seproth. I suppose I own him

Anyhow on with the show

888888888888888888888888888888

It had been a few days since Lyn gained possession of Mani Katti and confessed to her feelings towards Seproth and was promptly rejected. Since that time the two had grown distant to one another. The entire time Seproth became increasingly more respectful to her and yet never once could he look her in the eye. At the same time Lyn found herself becoming cold so very cold.

However the group continued on their quest to Caelin. A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits who reside here the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On the tenth day away from the plains they discover the horror of these bandits.

Seproth bites into an apple as he walks behind the group as they walk through a ruined town. "My lady Lyndis I beg pardon but you say the Taliver are responsible for this." Lyn glances over her shoulder at him and nods. "They are responsible…" She closes her eyes. "My village is on the other side of this mountain… the Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less then, including me." She clenches her fist. "They're soulless beasts I will never forgive them." Seproth looks at her and closes his eyes. "My Lady Lyndis… It is unbefitting a woman of your status to live a life of revenge." She turned around and glared at him. "How could you understand heh you don't even know anything about yourself. You could never understand my pain." Seproth simply bowed his head. "Forgive me my Lady I have talked out of turn." Kent and Sain could only stare at the two of them.

Sain walks over to kent and whispers into his ear. "What the hell happened between the two of them only three days ago I would've thought them lovers and now look. He acts as though she is a queen and she would just as likely cut of his head." Kent glances at his companion and shakes his head. "Leave it alone Sain. These things have a tendency to sort themselves out." Sain shrugs and walks over to the two of them. "Well then we shouldn't waste any more time here… as heartless as it may sound there's nothing more we can do for these people." The sound of a horse neighing can be heard and moments later a number of shouts. They turn in the direction of the sound and move in closer to hear better.

A group of bandits were surrounding a girl and what looked like a flying horse. The lead bandit stepped forward "What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" The girl takes a step back looking down at the ground. "Uh... I… That is, I…" Another of the bandits steps up and chuckles looking her up and down. "Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her." He grins and the other bandits laugh. "Yeah she roughed me up a bit so I figure fair's fair." He chuckles and walks up grabbing her by the wrist. "It's no more'n she deserves." The girl struggles against his grip. "I… I…" The other bandit looks at the Pegasus. "What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" The girl breaks free of the other mans grip and runs in front of her horse. "Don't you dare touch her." The bandit walks up and smacks her sending the girl to the ground. "Watch your mouth, girlie!" She looks up at them a pleading look in her eyes. "Do what you will with me, just… Let her go. Please, I beg of you." The lead bandit bursts into laughter. "Silly twit Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more then you by far!" He chuckles "we can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? Ha!" He again laughs and picks her up dragging her along. "C'mon lets go!"

It's at this point that the group rush in Lyn notices the Pegasus. "That's… that's a Pegasus. Could it be?" Seproth glances at her as she rushes further in. "Florina? Is that you, Florina?" Florina looks up at Lyn "Lyn?" Lyn rushes over to Florina. "Florina… what are you doing here?" Florina again manages to break free of the bandits grasp and rushes over to Lyn. "Is it really you? I… I…" Lyn sighs as she notices Lyn about to burst into tears. "Come now, no crying!" Florina sniff's a bit and nods. "I'm sorry." Kent walks up. "You are acquaintances?" Lyn nods and looks at Kent. "She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's uhhh a little uncomfortable around men." Lyn looks back to Florina. "Tell me, Florina, What happened here?" Florina looks down blushing slightly. "Well…um… when I heard that you had left… I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and…well…" Lyn sighs and shakes her head. "You landed your Pegasus on them didn't you?" Florina blushed even brighter. "Well, I… a little?" The bandit steps forward. "HA you heard her!" Florina hides behind Lyn. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!" Lyn looks at Florina "Did you apologize, Florina?" Florina simply nods "I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen." She again begins to cry but Lyn puts on a comforting smile. "Don't cry. It's all right." Florina looks up at Lyn with big eyes. "Lyn…" Lyn was staring down the bandit. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? Neither you nor your friend appeared harmed." The bandits step forward. "No Chance. The girl goes with us—by force if need be!" The bandit leader runs off and calls for help.

Lyn glances over at Seproth. "We have to fight them… think your up to it?" Seproth frowns. "If that is your wish my lady then I shall grant it." Florina steps forward. "I-I want to help." Seproth chuckles and bites into an apple. "I suppose we could use the help." Florina jumps back startled and hides behind Lyn. "Well my lady it seems you told no tale when you said she was jumpy around men." Florina glances up at him. "Lyn… Who is he?" Lyn glares at Seproth "He's… he's my tactician. Not a very good one but we make do with what can. Do be careful I know their bandits but I have no doubt that they may prove a little too intelligent for you" Venom dripped from every word even Seproth was taken aback slightly but recovered quickly. "I apologize my lady if you've found my skills lacking I promise to make up for it and lead us to a swift conclusion in this battle." Florina simply stared at the two she had never known Lyn to be so spiteful. Why then was she so cold to this man.

Seproth looks at her and smiles. "Do not worry if you listen to me all will be fine. Now then let's begin." He bites into his apple and begins shouting orders. "Lyn head up to that village and warn them about the incoming danger." Lyn glances at him but then nods and runs off. After insuring them that she was not a bandit a man steps forward. "If your not bandits then who are you?" Lyn looks at the man. "My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here we saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but… We need help warning the villagers." The man runs up next to her. "My name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?" Lyn looks at him and smiles "Not at all. We need all the help wee can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!" Wil and Lyn run back to Seproth. "I found some help this is Wil he's an archer." Seproth nods and grins slightly. "Excellent we can use you for this battle."

With Wil's aid the battle was over quickly they even had time to stop at a local armory and purchase some extra weapons. Seproth still not looking at Lyn and gazing over the battlefield walks towards her. "I do hope my skills were to your liking my lady." Lyn frowns "You did… alright." Seproth shrugs simply taking this answer "Then I will try to better myself My Lady… if you'll excuse me." He brushes past her slightly. She only glares at his retreating form.

Florina runs up to Lyn's side "Lyn!" Lyn sighs and looks at the girl. "Florina… Why did you follow me? It's dangerous" Florina looks up at Lyn. "Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" Lyn nods "Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training." Lyn tilts her head slightly. "Is that what brought you here, Florina?" She nods enthusiastically "I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers…" Florina could've sworn she head Lyn mutter something about some stranger then necessary but didn't press the matter. "And I well…" Lyn looks at her and smiles "You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Florina gasps "Me?" Lyn shakes her head "Listen, most mercenaries are men, right bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them." Florina sighs and hands her head "I know, I know. It's just… I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I just imagined it would work out… some how after today, I'm not so sure." She sighs and her head just seemed to hang lower. "Maybe I should just… give up…" Lyn sighs and places her hands on her friends shoulder putting on a comforting smile. "Florina… Don't cry…"

Sain rushes up to her side. "Lovely Florina I have the most brilliant idea" Kent runs up to Sain's side as well and sighs at his would be companion "Sain!" Sain steps forward undeterred "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers and freelance to boot!" Wil blinks and tilts his head slightly. "Wait did you just include me?" Sain chuckles "Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!" Seproth chuckles slightly from where he was sitting simply munching on an apple. "That's a good joke Sain us Merc's ha I don't think we have it in us." Lyn glares at him and for once he seemed to grin at her was he growing cold as well. Lyn ultimately decided to ignore him. "Lyndis uh… ummm Lyn Mercenaries?" Lyn sighs and shakes her head "I can give you the details later… this is a bit rushed." However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Florina's eyes seem to sparkle at the thought. "Travel with you, Lyn Truly? I would be so… so happy!" Sain jumps back into the picture taking Florina's hands. "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…" Florina shrieks and hides behind Lyn further electing a chuckle from Seproth. "Stay back! Don't get so close." Sain chuckles and walks towards her. "Ah… Beautiful and yet modest" Kent sighs and walks forward. "I beg your forgiveness calling us mercenaries." Lyn shakes her head and glances at Seproth who simply looked away now aware of how the conversation can shift. "No I approve… It's not like we can just leave her. She requires special attention though. I can count on you right?" Kent nods "You have but to ask my lady." Wil steps forward and rubs the back of his head. "So… uhhh is it really alright for me to travel with you?" Lyn glances at Seproth once more and then back at Wil. "Oh, yes of course. If you're willing to that is." Wil nods. "Actually, I'm very grateful… Truth is told all of my money was stolen, and I'm… at a bit of a crossroads as it were" He nods to himself once more. "I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's legion!" Lyn ponders the name and nods. "I guess it will do nicely."

She glances one last time at Seproth "… It gets stranger every day…" she closes her eyes and walks up to him and glares down at him. "… Ever since I met you…" She closes her eyes and walks past him. "… I'm such a fool… but… I can't be deterred." He sighs glancing at her retreating form. "It's for your own good Lyn… you have to understand. How much it hurts me to do this."

888888888888

And scene well done well done.

Four chapters and still goin strong expect a new chapter tomorrow. Till then see yall later


	5. A long night

Le sigh this chapter is going to suck, I am not looking forward to writing this one. So its gonna be pretty dependant on following the games script again

Luckily I will reward all my fans with the next chapter by having introducing the second set of main characters. So just bear through this weak chapter (Introducing the equally pathetic Dorcas)

Oh btw if you've made it this far come on be cool rewind oh and review. I don't care if you're bashin the hell outta the fic I'm cool with that I just want feed back chu know?

Anyways on with the show (begins to drink heavily)

888888888888888888888888888888

Fresh after their defeat of the Ganleon bandits Lyn and her colleagues stop to rest in an abandoned fortress. The bandits them selves are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the companions Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer…

Seproth sighs as he looks at the ruins in front of him. "I suppose its better then nothing My Lady Lyndis… I apologize that I was unable to find a better lodging." He bows politely; Lyn simply scowls at him and attempts her best effort at ignoring him. However complaints from the others arise and Lyn sighs. "This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway?" She sighs and closes her eyes feeling the wind. "I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow." Florina always Lyn's shadow huddles up next to her. "As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." Sain walks up placing his hand on his chest. "For your protection I your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." Kent sighs and takes Sain by the arm. "Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

Sain frowns and looks at Seproth. "Come now lord Seproth surely you think someone more suited for simple guard duty then myself." Seproth chuckles and continues eating his apple. "Have fun Sain do tell me if you see anything." He bursts into laughter at Sain's horrified look. "Well lets head in at least we have some protection from the elements." Seproth mutters brushing past Lyn slightly he gives her one last glance before entering the ruins. Lyn glares at him… why did he insist on playing this game. She closed her eyes and followed him in. "Oh bloody hell it's a hell hole in here." Seproth sighs as Lyn brushes past him and walks in. To their surprise they weren't alone "You pardon, milady…" Lyn grabs her sword "Who's there?" A woman walks into view "I… Forgive my intrusion… My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…" She stumbles slightly Lyn walks to her side and steadies her. "Are you all right?" She looks at her leg "Your leg…" She smiles although weakly at Lyn. "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness… I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Lyn looks her up and down "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Natalie looks down "I'm looking for my husband… I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended." Seproth frowned and looked at Lyn but quickly turned away. She hands Lyn a picture "Here's a sketch of him it's a poor likeness but… his name is Dorcas." Seproth chokes on his apple at the mention of the name and Sain could've sworn he heard him say Dorcas… get out that's a hilarious name but paid him no mind. "Do you know of him?" Lyn shakes her head Natalie looks down "I see… If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him." Lyn nods "I will tell him I promise."

The sounds of footsteps can be heard outside the ruins Seproth mutters a curse and glances out. "They've found us… everyone get ready they far outnumber us." He continues looking around "Their surrounding us..." He catches a glimpse of one of the bandits "Interesting… very interesting." He grins to himself "I have a plan… Milady Lyndis guard the east entrance… he will come to you." Lyn looks at him and out the window and her eyes widen and she looks back at Seproth who simply nods. "… We'll… we'll talk later Lyndis… I believe there is much to say. Now go" She looks at him one last time and runs off. Seproth nods and looks to Sain and Kent "You two guard the other entrance… we'll simply hold them off Wil give them cover fire. Florina stay out of Archer range and help were you can" They all nod and leave for their assignments. Sain and Kent fight off all bandits attempting to enter through the main doors

However on the other side of the fortress Lyn approaches Dorcas "You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?" Dorcas frowns and looks at Lyn "How do you know my name?" Lyn closes her eyes and sighs "Natalie told me. What are you doing out here with these rogues?" Dorcas lowers his head in shame "I need money…" Lyn shakes her head "That may be, but… joining up with mercenaries?" Dorcas nods his head "It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything… even this." Lyn only stared at him shocked "For gold, anything? Would you hurt your wife?" Dorcas looks up at her "What?" Lyn shakes her head and looks inside the fortress "Natalie is inside… we're protecting her" Dorcas stares wide eyed "Natalie's… she's… here?" Lyn nods her head "She was so worried that she came looking for you." She shakes her head "I don't understand you men… you make it so obvious that you love someone and then… you" she closes her eyes and grits her teeth shaking her head "I… I don't understand it… Would your actions please your wife?" Dorcas closes his eyes "You're right." Lyn looks at him "Well?" He nods "I understand. I can't do this I'm done with these bandits here and now." Lyn smiles and nods "I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie." He looks at the bandits "Allow me to fight you."

Seproth looks at Lyn as Dorcas runs over to check up on his wife "I hope at the least he made you understand… why it is I do what I do Lyn" He closes his eyes but quickly returns to the battlefield even with additional bandits they are able to hold out the night and force the bandits back and after a touching reunion between Natalie and Dorcas, Dorcas talks with Seproth who agrees to allow him to join the group "He invited me to join your group" Lyn clenches her fist but manages to soften her face slightly for Dorcas "But we're going to Lycia…" Dorcas nods "I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you." He looks at Natalie "You helped my wife… I owe you." Lyn looks at Dorcas "Dorcas…" Natalie steps up "Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this, please watch over my husband" Lyn looks at her and nods

Kent approaches Lyn "Everything's finally calmed down." Kent nods "We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easy" Lyn looks at Kent "Is that all right?" She looks at Sain "are you sure Sain" Sain looked as though he was about to say no when the not so friendly glare persuaded him to agree. "Let me warn you… If the bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy." Sain chuckles "Do not worry about me milady I shall be fine." He looks at Kent "we should be fine right Kent?" Kent nods "If there's anything suspicious, We'll take care of it." Lyn looks at them and nods "Really? Well, good night then."

88888888888888888888888888

Well I had actually started writing a conversation between Seproth and Lyn about their relationship however I decided that instead I'm going to cut it off and simply state that they did indeed talk and well… the context of that chat will be revealed much later on probably around the end of the Lyn storyline so instead I'll let you infer as to what happened as the chapters go on

Anyways the next chapter is the story chapter which introduces are next big couple I'm looking forward to writing that chapter anyways see yall next time.

Remember if you've come this far drop a review don't care what you say just like to know people are reading


	6. The priestess and the mage

Well not only do I get a review and some more fans I now have an alert and a Fav I couldn't be happier right now

Anyways this will be my first chapter with I wanna say 90% original content but we'll see how it goes.

Quick side note I know I've been updating Daily, updates will probably slow to a halt over the next few days due in part the release of World of Warcraft: Wraith of the Lich King. I basically plan to stuff a pillow up my shirt and declare maternity leave at my job… this will probably raise a number of questions as I am in fact a man. Eh well I'll think of something

Anyways I'll no longer bore you on with the show

8888888888888888888888888

We take a moment now to drift away from the destiny of the Swordswoman from the Sacae Plains and now we observe another pair whose destinies are entwined with her destiny and indeed may yet play a big role in things to come.

(The border of Bern)

A pink haired priestess steps through the forest behind her was a purple haired mage "Oooh… We're lost. This makes me so mad!" She begins stomping her foot on the ground and the mage only sighs and steps into view "You told me you were certain this was the correct path." She turns around and looks at him indignantly "What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say?" Erk sighed and counted backwards from 10 which felt like the hundredth time he's done so in the last couple of minutes he sighed and began to wonder to himself how in gods name did he get himself into this mess

(Flashback)

"I have to do what now!?" Erk all but shouted at a silver haired nobleman sitting across from Erk simply glanced up from his book. "What part of it didn't you get Erk? It's very simple you need practical application for your spell work. The best way to do that is to try it in actual battles. The simplest way to do that is to escort someone not to dangerous but not to dull either" The man looked back down at his book "You can only learn so much from a book you need to actually practice the magic." Erk shook his head "But Lord Pent I've done plenty of duels." Pent sighs again and looks up from his book. "Duels are different your life isn't on the, there's no sense of urgency you have plenty of time to think of your spells on top of which it's one thing to battle against a fellow mage its another to battle against a fighter wielding an axe or sword." Pent glances back down at his book "But Lord Pent… surely we can arrange something." Pent closed his eyes and Erk could swear he was counting backwards from 10. "Erk the decision is final you will be taking an escort I've already left a list in your room of some potential's if you want to remain under my tutelage and under my house you will take one." Erk sighed and lowered his head defeated and skulked out of the room. Pent sighed watching his would be apprentice leave "He has potential that is for sure… he's just too uptight" Pent sighs and goes back to his reading

Erk skulked into his room and saw the list that Pent was talking about he picked up the list and began scanning the names and the destinations a couple caught his interest but decided they were to dangerous for his liking until he came across one name. "This one looks promising Frail Lycian priestess to Ostia." He looks at a map in his room and traces a path. Yes he supposed it would be a relatively safe journey he'd have to pass through a couple of bandit territories but nothing he shouldn't be able to handle on his own. Hell it should be easy he thought to himself. He nodded the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get Lord Pent off his back

(A few days later)

Erk stood on the docks she was late he muttered to himself. She had indicated for him to arrive at noon it was almost one now she was over an hour late. He sighed maybe she just got held up with priestess esq. duties… yeah that was it he told himself she was just praying for a safe journey and lost track of time. A loud scream broke him from his thoughts and inwardly he shuttered and looked up. A pink haired woman was running up to him she stopped right in front of him and glanced him up and down and ultimately nodded. "HI!!!" She screamed again why she felt the need to scream when they were standing face to face. "… I almost to ask but can I help you with something." The pink haired woman tilts her head "Aren't you Erk? The mage seeking to escort the frail and beautiful priestess Serra to too Ostia?" Erk was almost certain his eye was twitching… this was a bad dream no it was a nightmare any second now he'd wake up back in his room and find out it was a horrible dream boy he'd have a good laugh about this later. She poked him "Helllooooo Earth to Erky" she giggled at her nickname for him "Are you still with me?" She tilted her head slightly looking at him "You look so deep in thought? What are you thinking about?" Erk looks at her "What kept you, your over an hour late." A half truth at best but it was better then what he was actually thinking. "OH I saw this dress at a store on the dock and just had to get it. What do you think?" She did a little twirl for him and Erk couldn't help but… blush slightly. Then his thoughts turned dark again she had kept him waiting for that?

He looked at her and leaned forward "You kept me waiting for an hour to buy that dress?" she nodded enthusiastically "Yep it would've been here sooner but that shop keep just refused to give it to me. An adoriable noblewoman like my self shouldn't have to pay for such luxuries they should be just handed willingly. Well it took an hour but I made him see reason and he all but willingly handed me this dress" She shook her head "Can you believe the nerve of that man?" Erk sighed again "Well anyways we should really be on our way… we have a long path ahead of us and the sooner we get to Ostia the better." Serra looked at him again for long moments "Wha-what are you doing?" Erk took a step back she leaned forward narrowing her eyes "I'm just checking you one last time a noblewoman should only have the very best escort." She glanced at him one last time and then smiled. "Your so clean and tidy heheheh I like it I think you'll make an excellent Escort." She frowns though "However you kinda seem like a wet blanket as far as personality goes" She simply shrugs at this. "Oh well I suppose an escort isn't kept around for their personality as long as you can stay clean and tidy everything should work out. Just leave all the talking to me" She chuckles and walks past him. Erk could only stare at her retreating form did she just call him a wet blanket. Okay sure he liked to lock himself in his room and study nonstop until he eventually passed out from lack of food or drink but… I mean… He sighed and trudged after her. This was going to be a long trip. He had only hoped his nerves would last oh god how he could hope

(Present time)

"… I swear you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort…" The woman looks shocked "WHAT!? What's that supposed to mean?" Erk bows his head and sighs "I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia…" The Priestess looks at him puzzled "Yes, and I'm that priestess." Erk looks at her shocked "Frail? You? Serra, you have no need of any escort to protect you." Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company." He sighs and walks over to her "I'll return your money. Gladly. Now, will you please go on to Ostia alone?" Serra shakes her head "NO! You're MY escort, Erk! MINE!" She smiles at him and nudges him slightly "You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without a proper escort. You personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at." Erk glowers at her "I believe that's my line and I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey." Serra tilts her head slightly looking at him "What are you mumbling about? You're so gloomy!" Erk sighed and wanted to bang his head into the side of a tree. When he noticed Serra looking out across the distance which was odd given they were in a forest but okay whatever he could dig it. "Hm? Something's happening over there. Let's take a look!"

Erk sighed and trudged along after her "Ah. Of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in." He continued to sigh as he followed behind her praying that he wouldn't end up killing her before the trips end

88888888888

I'm gonna end it here its getting late and I'm tired so we'll continue with Erk and Serra's adventure with the next chapter. Which may be early tomorrow but I'll see if I even get that far.

The next chapter will contain more flashbacks between Erk and Serra particularly how they got to be in the mess that they are in at the moment haha. See yall next time


	7. The priestess and the mage 2

AHHHH It's been so long since I picked up the pen… ignoring the fact that I'm typing this on a computer… irrelevant anyways yeah

Sorry bout the delay I've been so deep playing WoW that I've had no time to write now I have time and now I go to write. So enjoy all

8888888888888888888888888888

So the story picks up again but first a new tale must be told. The tale of the priestess and the mage and how it is that their fate entwined with the Swordswoman and the tactician, we begin our tale shortly after the priestess and the mage met.

Erk sighed dejectedly as he trudged along behind her. Yes he was following behind the pink haired devil has he had come to mentally call her. She had insisted that being the daughter of noble birth it would be unfitting for a lowly commoner such as him to lead the way. Erk sighed and really began to wonder if staying under Lord Pent's home would be worth the torture. He mutters to himself not for the thousandth time the pay would be worth it and the continued access to Lord Pent's library also very worth it.

Serra glanced back at Erk "you're walking to slow Erky." He grunted why in gods name she felt the need to call him that he'll never know it was so… degrading he looked up at her "It as you ordered Milady Serra" Inwardly he cringed having to refer to her as such but it seemed to make her happy and for some odd reason… "I said walk behind me I didn't mean for you to trudge along in the back now come along Erky and stand here next to me." He stared at her for a second did she just beckon him over to her side as though he were some sort of dog. "With all due respect… I think it be…" A crunching noise behind them… they were being followed he spun around he was already muttering words of power a fire ball conjuring up at the tip of his finger. If anyone was stupid enough to try and kill him and his charge they would find a much harder target.

Serra wasn't as dense as she appeared it seems that she heard the same noise as Erk and was already standing at his side. "Do you think its bandits?" He glanced at her and nodded "Most likely the case." Another crunch they were closer well he supposed if they wanted to ambush him it's time for them to realize just what they were dealing with. He finished the incantation he had started earlier and from the tip of his finger a fireball shot out and flew into the forest. Based on the grunting and the loud cursing coming from the forest it was a safe bet that his attack had hit. "Damn mage… Should've been an easy score a little priestess and a fresh mage tch that's what he told me when he hired me?" The man walked out a large sword resting on his shoulder

Erk bit back his own curse now this was a Mercenary no bandit. Someone had hired this man to track down Serra he glanced back at her. What would anyone want with her? Regardless he had a job to he would protect Serra with his life if need be. He looked up at the Mercenary "What is it you want with us?" The Mercenary was looking down at his right arm clearly were Erk's spell had struck him a few burns but otherwise it looked alright. "Tch I was paid good money by some noblemen to kill you and the girl. I'm not one to question good money." He grins and leans forward "Got a lucky shot in kid I'ma have to pay you back for that." He hefts his sword up and thrusts at Erk who pushes Serra to one side and then jumps to the other but apparently not fast enough as the sword slices into his arm. He grits his teeth and bites back the pain and holds out his hand and begins muttering the words of power he knew all to well. A fireball sprang to life in the palm of his hand he held it up and threw it at the Mercenary who chuckled and jumped to a side.

He hefted his sword up and sliced at Erk who rolled out of the way this time lucky enough to avoid any further injury. Erk spun around and fired off another fire ball only for it again to be dodged. "Come on kid is that all you got one little fireball trick heheh guess they were right when they described you as a fresh little mage. This'll be far to easy heh that guy paid me way to much for this job." He pointed his sword at Erk and then hefted it with both hands ready to charge Erk… a moment later he was sprawled out on the ground having been struck rather hard on the back of his head from Serra's staff. "There that should learn him for attacking one of nobility such as my self."

She walks over him and gracefully makes her way to Erk's side she leans down next to him and grabs his arm observing the wound he had received. "Hmmm seems like he got you pretty good Erky, you really should learn to dodge better." She places her hand over the cut and begins muttering something under her breathe a light envelops his arm and he could feel a certain warmth around the cut and the pain slowly but surely diminishing until it utterly vanished. After Serra removed her hands from his arm Erk raised it up and looked at it. He was healed fully he looked down at Serra who was simply smiling up at him with that same smile she always had. She really was a priestess and here he thought it was just a con job out of her. "You know Erky I don't really appreciate the fact that you shoved me into the mud like that." She stood up revealing that her dress was covered in dirt and mud. "A noblewoman like my self cannot be seen in such an unsightly manner." She helped Erk to his feet and began walking off again sure to walk over their assailant.

Erk looked down on the Mercenary and then back at Serra. He sighed and followed after her "At the next town Erk you will be buying me a new dress to make up for the one that you ruined." Erk sighed as he followed behind her "Why do I have to do it why can't you do it Serra?" Serra looks back at him and then back at the path ahead "like I said I cannot be seen like this so you'll have to go for me. It should be obvious Erky I mean that's just part of the body guard's job." Erk sighed and continued to trudge alongside her. A long trip was an understatement.

(Sometime later)

It had been at least two month's by Erk's count since he and Serra had started their trip. They had made better progress then Erk had thought already they were well into Sacae and by Erk's calculations they were only a couple hours away from the trade city known as Bulgar. Behind him and yes he meant that behind him was Serra the two of them had seemingly switched places as now Serra trudged along behind Erk though the reasoning was different. "I'm hungry Erky… are we at that Bulgar place yet?" She muttered for what had to have been the hundredth time. One thing never ceased to amaze Erk though it was just how much she could eat. He recalled their first meal together Erk had used what supplies he had brought with him and a rabbit he had found in the woods to make the two of them a rabbit stew. Much to Serra's surprise Erk proved to be quite the cook the meal was delicious she couldn't help but compliment him on it… as she devoured her sixth bowel. Erk could only watch in stunned silence he hadn't known anyone in his life to eat with such gusto. It was a wonder how she had stayed so thin.

Erk glanced back at Serra and then forward he could make out Bulgar in the distance again making the calculation in his head he made the estimate "I'd say about a 15 minutes before we arrive. I promise we'll get something to eat when we get there Serra." Erk didn't have much time a moment later Serra was hugging him tightly. "Thank you Erky." She snuggled him for a moment and Erk couldn't help but smile slightly at her… wait why was he smiling why was he enjoying this moment. He shook his head and broke out of her grip. "It would do us no good for you to starve to death Serra." She frowned slightly and hurried ahead of him. "Well let's not waste anytime then Erky I feel myself wasting away already." She grabs him by the rest and begins dragging him ahead towards the growing city of Bulgar.

88888888888888888888

Alright next chapter should see us return to the main storyline

Expect another update tomorrow.


	8. Crossing the border

I'm sorry about the delay I think I said one day and ended up a week before I started the next chapter

Funny how that works out anyways we move on with the show

88888888888888888888888

The tale of the priestess and the mage has been told up to the point that they can now join with our heroes. Lyn advances to the border of Bern from there Lycia is not to far off. Pausing for a moment Lyn reflects on her life up until now and the grandfather she has never met.

Seproth glances around an apple ever present in his hand he shakes his head and continues forward though at a slower pace to remain behind the group. Kent pointed up ahead "We've almost reached the Lycian border."

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn said glancing back slightly at Seproth though not long enough for him to catch on.

"We should be I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." Everyone nodded at Will's comment after all it made the most sense.

Seproth finally caught up with the group as they discussed their bedding for the night. He paused slightly as he noticed something behind them. "Persistent bunch aren't they" A group of bandits run up behind them.

"They're still after us?" Seproth sighed at Will's naïveté of course they'd still be pursuing. Seproth paid no mind to the idle banter playing out before him instead he was busy counting the bandits, he paused slightly he felt as though something far more horrible was coming there way. He hoped to god he was wrong

Erk sighed as he tried to catch up to Serra who had run up ahead. "Wow! A fight! A fight! Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits…" She tilts her head slightly looking at one figure "It's a young girl!" Erk ran up behind her and covered her mouth in a vein attempt to silence her

"Fool! Keep your voice down!" A bandit approached the pair and glanced at them  
"Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?" Serra seemed to glare at him. Erk sighed and rubbed his temples

"Ah… This is so wrong…" Erk muttered under his breathe.

The bandit strung up his arrow and aimed it at the pair and in response and much to Erk's surprise Serra began to scream in terror, and rushed behind Erk to hide. "Erk, Help me!!!!" Erk covered his ear you'd think by now he'd be used to but one way or another he stood in front of Serra

"Serra! Behind me!" He looked at the bandit "Just try it" The bandit let fly an arrow which struck Erk in the shoulder he gritted his teeth but quickly muttered a spell a fire ball shot out and struck the bandit sending him flying to the ground.

Lyn and Seproth looked in the direction of the scream they heard "That scream…" Seproth was sweating what sort of foul beast uttered such a cry. He looked in the direction of the scream.

"L-Lyn you go investigate it… I'll remain here and lead the troops." Lyn glanced at Seproth and shook her head and muttered something along the lines of coward. Lyn rushed forward to investigate the scream.

Serra was tending to Erk's wound "You get injured way too much Erky" she shook her head "Honestly you should be more careful" Erk glared up at her but said nothing as she healed his wound.

"Um, excuse me… Hello?" Lyn approached the pair Serra glanced up at Lyn "Why are you fighting these bandits?" Erk sighed and looked up at Lyn

"It just happened." Serra looked down at Erk and then back up at Lyn

"That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you!!!" She points and accusing finger at Lyn "This is your entire fault and I expect you to fix it" Erk sighed and shook his head

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." He looks up at Lyn and she could swear he had a look that screamed help me "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more." Lyn looked down at him and shook her head

"But… if you're going to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will certainly end things faster." Another cold chill ran down Seproth's spine why did he feel as though something really horrible had just happened he shook it off and focused again on the battle.

A mischievous grin crossed Serra's face one that Erk was all too familiar with now "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea, don't you agree Erky?" Erk looked horrified "Erk! Go and help these ladies." Still horrified he stuttered hoping to think of some argument to get out of it then sighed

"Fine" Lyn nodded to the pair and after a brief introduction moved to join the fray.

With Erk and Serra's help the battle went smoothly. Seproth nodded to himself bandits would be bandits he supposed nobody easy prey and even easier pickings. He didn't even need Lyn he was able to lead the battle to a swift conclusion without her being present he nodded man he was a great Tactician ha what a perfect title for himself Tactician he loved it.

A cold chill ran down his spine as Lyn approached him along with a pink haired woman. "What a surprise, you're very strong, Lyn." Lyn nods and looks at Serra

"Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me."

Serra nodded enthusiastically "only those in the service of good can wield them." Lyn nods and turns around walking past Seproth glancing at him slightly. "Well farewell to you two." Erk nods as they leave. Seproth sighed in relief feeling as though he had dodged a bullet. He followed after Lyn not being able to be away from the pink haired girl fast enough.

Serra nods watching the group leave she shook her head she could swear Seproth wanted nothing to do with her. She waved it off probably just her imagination and looked back at Erk "well, let us be on our way, Erk." She goes to walk off when a knight in green rides up to Serra's side

"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly" The all too familiar voice of Sain rang out he gasped looking at Serra "what an absolutely delectable creature!" Serra placed a hand on her chest and mock flattery Erk sighed he knew this approach all to well

"Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?" Sain nods and bows lowly

"Please, call me Sain." He looked up at Serra who smiling down at him.

"I'm Serra. I serve House Ostia." She returns the bow slightly and looked back at Erk grinning from ear to ear.  
"Serra… What a lyrical name. I am in service to castle Caelin." Serra looked at him for a moment gauging her response slightly before nodding

"So Lyn is a member of the marquess's family?" she rubs her chin slightly as Sain mentions that Lyn is the granddaughter of the marquess. "Such an important person it would seem." Her grin seemed to widen Erk looked at her horrified

"Serra… what deviousness are you contemplating now?" Serra looked up at Erk puzzled  
"Me devious why I never. I simply want to help the nobleman that is all. After all what better person to have in your debt" She giggled and looked at Sain "Do you think we could join the lady Lyndis's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her." Sain was beaming at the response  
"Of course! We couldn't be happier!!" In the distance Seproth froze and began looking around Sain had vanished. He felt tears well up in his eyes something really horrible had just happened and he felt as though he was going to kill Sain. "Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!" Serra tilted her head slightly looking at Sain  
"Are you being hunted or something?" Sain nods and begins to go into the details. Serra puts her hands to her lips "Oh my! Why my staff and Erk's magic could be the only thing that saves you all." Erk shook his head and began to argue but again sighed and looked down and nodded dejectedly this was going to be a long escort.  
"I will go and speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf." Sain rides off after the group Erk could only stare after him and then glanced down at Serra

"Unbelie…" He was cut off as Serra hugged him tightly again Erk blushed lightly but quickly looked away before Serra notcied  
"This is fantastic, Erk! Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!" She let go of Erk and ran off after the group  
"I… I… I think I'm going to be ill." He sighed and followed after them

Seproth was now sure of it he was going to kill Sain. "You welcomed her into our band… you welcomed… that… girl… to…" He collapsed to his knees and began to weep. Lyn chuckled and walked past him

"Karma has a tendency to catch up on you Seproth. I'm sure you did something or hurt someone in a past life to deserve this." She ignored Seproth's death glare and walked over to chat with Serra.

88888888888888888

And finish at long last Serra and Erk have joined up with the main group what sort of fun times are in store for us

Tune in next time to find out.


	9. Conviction and Jealousy

Ahhhh another day another chapter

Okay starting now I intend too update a hell of a lot more frequently then I have been in the past. I confess that I really want to get through the Lyn chapters and get straight into the main story line.

So without further ado here we go

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At long last Lyn has crossed the border and entered Lycia the land of her mother's birth. Lycia itself is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now Lyn enters one of these territories, Araphen and soon plans to setout to meet with her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However her uncle generic tyrant #535 has set a deadly trap for Lyn the only person who stands in the way of his mad ambition.

Seproth sighs as he walks beside Erk and Serra. "Okay Erk here does how it works out imagine if you will a triangle." Erk and Serra nod "Following the triangle from the top we have swords which beats Axes; The axes beat the lances which in turn beat swords."

"It only makes sense that way after all swords is swift and cunning weapons much faster then a slow and heavy axe wielder. The lance has a much longer range and in most cases robs the sword of its advantage. However the stronger axe doesn't need speed as such the raw power takes away the distance advantage." Erk said pondering this fact

"Good eye my young apprentice. Now remember when leading your troops you need too play to this triangle. This is the first key to becoming a good tactician." He smiled at the two of them. Over the brief time that he had known Erk and to his surprise Serra he had grown quite close to the two in particular Serra with whom he began to consider his younger sister and she seemed to consider him something of an elder brother. Have no hesitation she still annoyed the piss out of him but he could stomach it. He looked up to Lyn who was talking with Sain he quickly averted his gaze blushing slightly. When he saw Lyn look at him. Serra noticed this as well and elbowed him in the side

"What's the matter Seppie having a hard time with your feelings towards Lady Lyndis?" Seproth glared down at her.

"I have no feelings towards Lady Lyndis I am simply her humble tactician and nothing more." He placed his hand on his chest as though too exemplify this. Serra simply giggled and much to both of their surprise Erk chuckled as well

"Sure you don't Lord Seproth." Erk said grinning at him. Seproth and Serra both stared at him dumbfounded. Seproth looked down at Serra and shook his head

"You are a terrible influence on that poor boy." Serra chuckled and shook her head

"I am a noblewoman, if anything I am an excellent influence on Erky." She lifted her head and laughed Seproth shook his head and continued forward.

"If you say so, anyways moving back onto the topic of becoming a tactician" The three of them approach Lyn's group. "Even though you should always play to the triangle never discount the abilities of your troops. A master swordsman can beat an excellent Lancer." He frowned and looked up the castle was on fire. "Well that's not good." He runs up to Lyn's side a dead man was laying in front of her an arrow in the man's back. "What happened here?"

He looked up and caught the eyes of another man. He frowned when he noticed the way Lyn was looking at him. Was this Jealousy? Whatever he knew his place he couldn't be with Lyn… no matter what his heart may have said. "May I ask your name?" Kent asked from the side. The man looked at the pair and backed up a bit

"Wait! Why did you help me?" Again Seproth frowned at this question why did he help her?  
"I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken." The man turned to leave when Lyn stepped forward  
"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain." The man stopped a look of surprise on his face

"The Lorca? There were survivors?" Lyn nodded the man glanced at Lyn and her entourage

"You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved." Seproth gritted his teeth he did not like this man  
"what's happening here?' The man glances at Seproth  
"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess. I see… all right then, we'll help you" Lyn looks at Seproth and narrows her eyes "Isn't that right Seproth." Seproth gritted his teeth and nodded slightly.  
"We shall help you… after all the brigands are probably after us." Seproth turns around and walks off hearing the man give his name as Rath. What a terrible name he thought to himself. He looked up in time to see a man run into a building. "Well well aren't you a cheeky little bastard trying to hide from the battle?" He glances back at Lyn who was running up to his side.

"There's a secret tunnel that leads us directly to the throne room. However it's sealed and we'll need keys." Seproth grins and points to the house up ahead.  
"We have company Lady Lyndis someone seeks to hide from the battle. I think it would be a good idea to recruit him." He chuckles and walks towards the building. "Milady Lyndis normally I would send my dear sister Serra to talk to this man however she's busy healing. So would you be so kind as to recruit this man for me." Lyn stares at him for a moment then nods running off.

"As for the rest of you. Try not to get yourselves killed I have a plan for this situation." He was grinning looking at the building as Lyn and the mysterious man ran out. "As I thought you were a thief heh and with that taken care we have our way in. The rest of you I won't bother being to complex with my plans. Don't get yourselves killed." Seproth walks away from the battle this one was too simple with an entry way he wouldn't need to do much work. Pulling out an apple he bites into it and listens to the sounds of victory "All to easy." He bites into the apple

"Here it is, Seproth. The hidden passageway!" She smiled at him and for a moment he smiled back before looking away again and closed his eyes.  
"Yes the hidden passageway that Rath spoke of. I'm glad we found it."

They enter the throne room were the Marquess was there to greet them "Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!" He clapped Rath on the shoulder.  
"Sir… if you have praise, it should be given to this group." The Marquess looks at Seproth and Lyn  
"Hm? Who are you?" Lyn steps forward and bows  
"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well." The marquess looks her up and down  
"Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's—Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl." Rath looks at them and nods leaving.

"I take it this is a private conversation. Milady Lyndis I shall speak with you later." He bows to the two and leaves them to their conversation.

He cracked his neck and approached Matthew. "Well, well we have a thief in our midst" Matthew looks up at Seproth and grins

"Quite the eye you got on you. Seproth was it, the lady mentioned you." His grin widened "With some degree of emotion at that. Heheheh seems the two of you have quite the relationship." Seproth narrowed his eyes

"It seems I'm not the only one with a sharp Eye Matthew. It would be wise of you to watch your tongue on such a matter." He turns around and walks away. "I trust you will aid us until we no longer have use of you Matthew?" Matthew chuckles and nods

"Oh yes the lady paid me very nicely, besides I'm dying to see how this works out between the two of you." Seproth looks back at him and chuckles walking forward.

"Two new members to our little circle of friends. First the thief and now Rath." He grits his teeth at the mention of Rath's name "I-I should be happy for her they are of the same blood." He watch's Lyn and Rath speak noting just how happy she looks with Rath. "After all we cannot be together Lyn… even though he is far from nobility." Seproth looks at his hand. "He's more then I am. Far more then I will ever be." He nods to himself his conviction even stronger then before. "I do wish you the best Milady Lyndis when this is all over. I think it the end of us." He turns around to face Serra who was only smiling up at him  
"Nice _monologue_, I rather enjoyed it Seppie." She giggled and walked past him. "However I'm not giving up on you two just yet." She clenches her fist and with a look of resolve she looks back at Seproth. "I'm going to see to it that you admit your feelings to Lady Lyndis and that she returns them." Seproth sighed he would argue but he knew all too well how Serra was. Sighing he trudged along behind her, this would not end well for him

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hmmmm so Seproth has competition for the Lady's heart on top of which he's surprisingly bonded with Serra and Erk in such a short amount of time. Anyways next chapter comin soon I'd say tomorrow but I got a WoW raid so I dunno.


	10. The twin fangs

*Cracks neck*

Sorry about the delay, children. Long weekend. All right, here we go, new chapter, which should bring in the next two primary characters.

And without further ado, on with the show!

8888888888888888888888888888888

Seproth walked in the back of the group in a desperate attempt to be alone; of course nothing was that easy, especially in the group they had assembled. The fact that Serra was involved and desperately trying to pair him up with someone he could not be with did not make things easier. And there he was, engaged in a fruitless attempt to be alone.

"It's never that easy, Lord Seproth," Erk said, slowing his pace to walk at Seproth's side.

"With her, nothing is easy."

"Tch, you would know better then anyone else, wouldn't you Erk?" Seproth said, whilst glancing up ahead at Lyn and Serra.

Seproth could only assume that Serra was trying to convince Lyn to talk to him. Of course, Serra didn't know the full story, and in truth, Seproth was waiting for Lyn to tell Serra off. He was surprised that it never happened; instead Lyn simply responded with the kindness that he knew all too well.

"I don't get it Lord Seproth. Why won't you confess your feelings towards Lyn? They are so brutally obvious after all," Erk said, shaking his head and glancing at Seproth.

"Why don't you confess to little Serra over there? Your feelings are just obvious as mine are," Seproth said, grinning at Erk, who was desperately trying to hide his blush.

"I have no feelings towards that… that girl!" Erk exclaimed, earning the glance of at least one or two members of their group.

"Gee, no need to yell, Erky."

Seproth chuckled and picked up an apple, but paused.

"This is interesting," he said.

A young boy was running up to Lyn. Seproth glanced at Erk.

"To be continued, Erk."

Seproth ran up ahead.

"It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!" the young boy said to Lyn.

Seproth and Sain ran up to the boy's side.

"Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?" Sain said, looking almost giddy at the prospect of being the knight in shining armor for a young girl.

Seproth and Kent merely rolled their eyes

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian," he whimpered.

At the mention of the girl's name, Seproth gripped his head in agony. Why… why did that name sound so familiar?

"Kent, I… I want to help this child," Lyn said, though she was glancing at Seproth.

For a moment a look of concern brushed her features. She looked back up at Kent.

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!" Lyn said resolutely.

Kent simply nodded and rode off

"I-I… I'm alright Lyn, you needn't be so worried about me." Seproth said weakly.

He looked at the boy.

"Don't worry we'll get your sister back." Seproth said with more strength in his voice

He quietly muttered something to himself after words.

At this point two figures ran up to the group. One was an archer, and the other was wearing some sort of cloak. Seproth didn't recognize them.

"Heh heh heh… Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you," the cloaked man said.

This time, it was all Seproth could do to not collapse in a fit. Nergal… that was a name he knew, even though he was amnesiac… but he couldn't… place his finger on it. How did he know Nergal's name? … Why did it invoke such dread feelings?

"No! Let Ninian go!" the boy shouted, stepping back.

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em!"

The cloaked man lunged at the boy and was stopped by a quick slash from Lyn

"Let the boy's sister go," Lyn said, holding the sword threateningly towards his throat.

"Ah… So you want to help the kid, huh?"

The cloaked man chuckled.

"What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

He chuckled again

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!" Lyn said, again gripping her sword and pointing it towards the man.

"Stupid girl… You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!"

More men came out onto the field.

"Seproth… are you… alright?" Lyn said, again the concern evident on her face.

Seproth simply nodded

"I haven't had an attack like that in some time… It simply caught me off guard. Anyways, Dorcas, Florina."

The two look up at Seproth.

"You two hold back for this fight. Rath and Matthew, you two are in for this one."

Rath and Matthew nodded and stepped forward.

"They have a shaman with them, Seproth," Lyn said.

Seproth simply nodded. He had been trying to remember what their name was. They used dark magic, and if Seproth's memory of the triangle was correct, holy magic would beat them.

"If only we had a holy man with us… Serra is a healer, not offensive. We would need a monk of some sort." Seproth thought, shaking his head.

They may not have the triangle to their advantage, but he would figure a way around it.

"Wait… who are you?"

Lyn's words snapped Seproth out of his thoughts and glanced up ahead. The picture of beauty was approaching them. Seproth could fell his cheeks redden, for he wished to know who this beautiful Maiden approaching them was.

"Please forgive me," she said, in a soft, almost lyrical tone.

Seproth again felt his cheeks burn. She was beautiful.

"I never meant to startle you."

"No… you didn't startle us at all, my dear," Seproth said, bowing.

"Based on your robes I'd say you were a bishop of Elimine," he said, tapping his finger to his chin.

"Yes… Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific," the woman said, again in that slight tone of voice.

Seproth raised his eyebrow. So masculine a title for a woman. As far as he could remember, monks were supposed to be male. But then again, who was he to question Elimine?

"My names Lucius," she said.

"Do you have business with us?" Lyn said, though she seemed to be on the verge of laughter at Seproth's expense.

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was… unpleasant," Lucius said.

"Such unpleasantness in the face of a woman and a child."

Seproth shook his head and stepped forward. Lucius glanced at Seproth.

"… May I please lend you my services?" Lucius asked again.

Seproth nodded readily.

"Yes, yes my dear. Such a figure of beauty and grace would do us wonders."

Seproth took Lucius's hand and kissed it.

"It appears you are mistaken. For you see, I am a man," Lucius said, glancing down at Seproth.

Seproth, who had frozen completely at that sentence, calmly removed his lips from Lucius's hand and walked away slowly.

"Swing and a miss, Seproth," Lyn chuckled as Seproth skulked off.

"Shut it, you witch!"

He glanced angrily at her and retread to the rear of the lines to conduct the battle. Everything progressed smoothly initially. Young Nils proved to be invaluable, his lyrical tones giving everyone the ability to press on. That last burst of strength, in a way.

"Wil… come with me. I want to talk to this innkeeper."

Wil looked up at Seproth and nodded.

"As you say, Milord."

Will and Seproth ventured into the inn

"I heard you were quite rude to the lad who came in here looking for help," Seproth said glancing at the innkeeper.

He looked pathetic.

"You don't understand. You have no idea who you're facing. They're Black Fang. Anyone they target winds up… well, you know," the innkeeper stuttered, in a vein attempt to rationalize himself.

"The Black Fang…" Seproth put his finger to his lips. Something else so familiar and yet…

"Have you heard of them, Milord?" Will asked

"I-I think so… forgive me, I can't recall right now."

He shakes his head and leaves with Will in tow.

"The Black Fang…"

Seproth stared straight ahead. This was no band of ruffians he was dealing with. He bit into an apple and again began leading his men.

"Sain get on that bridge and don't let any of them through. Kent, Lyn, you two flank around alongside the other bridge. We'll catch 'em from behind and tear them apart."

Seproth shouted out his commands. The group nodded and ran off to follow their orders.

"Serra, Sain's taken some injuries, be sure to keep him healed."

That order was quickly followed.

The battle progressed from there. The troops on the bridge were crushed, thanks in part to Seproth's tactical maneuvering. They eventually reached the river before the keep, where Nils had told them Ninian was being held captive. After a brief fight with their presumed leader, Seproth and the gang rushed into the keep.

"Nils! Where's your sister?" Lyn shouted out.

"Sain, Kent you two check the upper levels. We have to find the girl," Seproth said, pointing at the knights in question, who rushed off to obey Seproth's command.

"She's not here. Why? Where could she be?" Nils said, panic rising in his voice.

Kent ran down to the two of them.

"My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south." Kent said, panting.

Seproth muttered a curse.

"Damn it, they have a head start… We'll have a hell of a time catching up with them," Seproth muttered, again shaking his head.

"Are you looking for this girl here?" a young nobleman with red hair and blue eyes said, walking up.

In his arms was a young woman who appeared to be unconscious

"Ninian! Ninian!" Nils said, rushing to his sister's side.

Seproth frowned. Indeed the girl was very familiar

"She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness," the man said.

Lyn approached him.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess," Eliwood stated. Seproth nodded. This only made sense.

"The marquess's son..." Lyn muttered quietly to herself.

Someone like her it would appear.

"She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?" Eliwood asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no you were very helpful My Lord Eliwood," Seproth said, bowing as he did.

"My name is Lyn," she said, bowing.

"I'm from Sacae… I'm the marquess Caelin's granddaughter," she added.

Eliwood again raised his eyebrow. Seproth sighed and decided some explanation was needed.

After a much needed explanation, Eliwood nodded and pondered it for a moment.

"It's not an easy tale to believe, I know," Lyn said.

"No. I do believe you."

He was rubbing his chin as he said this.

"At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plainsfolk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

Eliwood smiled at her. Seproth felt that jealousy in his chest again at this.

"Do you know my grandfather?" Lyn said, tilting her head slightly.

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's old friend. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies," he said, the smile still present on his face.

"I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so… courteous to a Sacaean nomad," Lyn said returning Eliwood's smile.

The twinge of jealousy struck Seproth again.

"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?" Eliwood asked.

"Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it," Lyn said, nodding her thanks to Eliwood.

"I see. I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know."

Eliwood bowed and left.

"… Yet another man after you. He's a nobleman, far more fitting for you then I could ever be, Lyn," Seproth finally spoke up, looking at Lyn.

"… I suppose so…"

She closed her eyes and walked off to look after Ninian and Nils.

Seproth watched as Lyn talked with Nils and Ninian, no doubt gaining whatever knowledge she could about the pair. Seproth shook his head. This was the only way, he was sure. It had to be… no matter what his heart may say.

"You're killing yourself Lord Seproth, you shouldn't let things such as rank keep you from someone you love so much," Erk said, walking up beside Seproth.

"You don't understand… her grandfather already suffered his only daughter running off with some commoner. I couldn't bring that upon him again," Seproth said, shaking his head.

"It's for the best. I know this to be true in my heart… I simply must endure."

"… Can I talk to you, Seproth?" Lyn said softly, walking up beside Seproth.

"… Yes, I suppose you can." Seproth said, turning to face her.

Erk quietly left.

"Ninian lost her ring… I'd really love to retrieve it for her," Lyn said, looking up at him, "even though I'm sure those thieves are strong, and may be to strong for us."

"… We'll go after the ring… it's the right thing to do," Seproth said.

He narrowed his eyes though for a moment.

"I'd also like to find out more about those men… and this Nergal."

He clenched his fist.

"… Very well, Lord Seproth."

She turned around and began to walk off slowly.

"I…" she began, but stopped and continued to walk away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Damn that was a long chapter… shit might be my longest yet.

Anyways expect an update very soon.


	11. The spiraling darkness

So we begin the writing process again yet another chapter.

I was initially torn; I did want to put more emphasis on Ninian and Eliwood. In fact I planned to write a chapter detailing Eliwood's heroic rescue of Ninian but I ultimately decided against it.

I may do that chapter at a later date when the story shifts to Eliwood and Ninian for now we press on with the show.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Black Fang… Black Fang… Black Fang…" Seproth repeated to himself, in an almost mantra Esq. way. This time he was all alone, even Serra respected this

"A name, a name, a name," again he continued the Mantra. Tossing an apple into the air and catching it, he continued this. Deep in his thoughts a memory stirred.

(Flashback)

The three robed figures were ridding across the Sacae plains.

"Shut it you, damn Emo bastard." The cloaked figure on the far right of the group shouted at one the one on the far left.

"Emo?" The voice of the robed figure, even behind his robes his Arched Eye brow could be seen.

"Yes Emo its short for Emotional." The original robed figure spoke up, pointing an accusing finger at the 'Emo' figure.

"… If you say so." The 'Emo' figure said shaking his head.

"That's enough out of you two; we've almost reached the designated spot." The figure in the middle spoke up.

"I don't get it brother, why are we taking a job from the Black Fangs; they're the 'Best' assassins in the world." The far right figure said shaking his head.

"Money is tight brother; you know this as well as I do, far be it from us to question the merits of a job." The middle rider said while bringing an apple into his mouth and biting into it.

"Tch whatever you say elder brother." The right figure said.

(End flashback)

Seproth frowned and finally bit into the apple.

"The Black Fang's hired us." Seproth muttered swallowing the bite in question.

"That's interesting, but what does it mean for me." He bites into the apple and glances at the group ahead. He notices that they've arrived at the fortress.

"For now, we'll worry about the battle at hand." He walks up next to Lyn.

"I believe they went in here." She said observing the fortress.

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?" Nils asked looking up at Lyn.

"Yes, we are." Lyn said, nodding to the boy.

"But, this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!" Nils said pointing at the fortress

"It's a trap; I have no idea what kind of numbers they have. On top of that, recon will be damn near impossible, it's dark in there. So I can safely assume their good at fighting in the dark. Ayep all around a sucky situation we got here." Seproth mutters rubbing his chin.

"Then… we should just forget the ring, its ok." Ninian said quietly.

"Hell I wouldn't be here if I didn't think we could do it. Don't worry, I have a plan." Seproth chuckles biting into an apple.

"I always have a plan." He grinned finishing the apple off and tossing it aside.

"Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foes inside then we thought." Sain said running up. Seproth sighed at his stupidity.

"This is their stronghold." Lyn said as a matter of fact.

Seproth was already conducting the battle in his head.

"Seproth what do you think, how we move is entirely up to you." Lyn said looking at Seproth.

"Yes, Florina sit this one out Lucius your coming with us. They'll no doubt have shaman's we'll need your aid." Seproth says. Lucius nods and steps up. Florina looks down but flies off.

"Hmm Sain you to sit this one out." Seproth said, Sain looked shocked but then bowed and rode off.

"Nils your flute is a remarkable thing we'll need it in the battle." Seproth said smiling at the boy.

"As you wish… Seproth" Nils bowed his head slightly

"The plan is simple. Erk, Wil, Rath, and Dorcas take positions behind the walls. Prepare for the enemy to attack and pick them off from a distance." He pointed to the locations in question.

"We strike from afar. Lyn, Matthew, and Kent. You three pick off the stragglers. We have to move quickly though. We don't know how many reinforcements they may have." He was pondering his decisions and nodded

"Alright let's go." He said running up next to Lyn.

"Seproth…" She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Forgive me Lyn… but we do need to talk. However for the sake of the battle, I need to be by your side." Seproth said looking at her. She looked back at him and nodded. The two ran deeper into the fortress.

"heheheh I knew it, was only a matter of time, until those two got together." Serra said with a smile on her face.

"… You're thinking about that now, Serra." Erk sighed standing behind her.

"I'm always thinking about Lord Seproth, and Lady Lyndis." She said the smile on her face not diminishing in the least

"You're… too meddlesome for my liking." Erk sighed and joined the fray.

The battle plan worked out nicely, most of the Fang fell into Seproth's traps. He couldn't help but grin with each death cry. Lyn found it to be, quite disturbing but, for the most part ignored it. Even when reinforcements came they did little to add to the body count.

"We'll be taking that ring, you have." Seproth said walking up to the leader of the group, he was holding out his hand. Lyn was at his side, sword at the ready.

"I think I'll be taking you, as my hostage as well. I need information, from you." Seproth grabs the man by the collar and hefts him to his feet.

"I want to know, about this Nergal, about a request from three men. I want to know everything about your operation." Seproth said grabbing a dagger from Matthew and holding it to man's throat.

"As… if… I would… tell you anything… besides… failure… means… death." He chuckled collapsing to the ground dead.

"He poisoned himself… damnable coward." Seproth said kicking the body.

"We'll get nothing more from him. Not even why they want these children." Seproth said, staring at them. They simply backed down slightly.

"Nothing of use… bah. We'll make camp here, and at first light we move. " He walks off, again going into his mantra.

"The ring was found, it's why we came here in the first place Lord Seproth." Erk said stepping up beside Seproth

"Besides Seppie, you got some alone time with Lady Lyndis, soooooo did you confess your love for her." Serra said jumping onto Seproth's back.

"… You're trying to hard for something that isn't, and cannot be." Seproth said shaking her off of him. Serra pouted at the ruining of her piggy back ride.

"You're no fun Seppie," she said kicking a rock and skulking off.

"… I'll leave you two be." Erk said walking off.

"So I take it you heard everything, Serra is quite loud." Seproth turns around to look at Lyn.

"… I heard everything you said, yesterday as well Seproth." She looked up at him.

"Is it true, you really do love me… don't you Seproth?" She said all but pleading for him, to return the feelings.

"I-I…" in his heart he had wanted to say yes, he wanted to bad to confess his feelings for her but...

"I do not Lyn… I'm sorry, whatever it is that you may think, whatever it is you all may think." He sighs and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lyn… I really am." He walks past her not even glancing at her. It was all he could do not to cry, when she began to. He had to stick to his conviction, no matter what. He couldn't allow himself to break. He prayed they would arrive at their destination soon. He didn't know how much more of this torment he could take.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some interesting stuff there. We get another look back at those three figures, see some of Seproth's tactics in play, and he broke her heart again.

Damn it Sep stop holding out onto your stupid logic and kiss her already.

See the next chapter soon.


	12. Vortex of stratgey

Sorry about the delay in updating. Not much to say here

So we pick up again on the main storyline.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seproth again walked in silence at the rear of their little group, he raised an apple to his mouth and bit into it. Glancing up briefly he spots Lyn and looks down sadly, he had no choice, and this was the only option available to him.

"Awwww Seppie." Serra said jumping onto Seproth's back again and nuzzling his cheek.

"I can't believe you broke Lyn's heart, what's wrong with you?" Serra continued shaking her head.

"I mean really, who cares about rank and nobility. Psh who need's such things; all you need is love Seppie. You clearly need to be on top of that." Serra said now snuggling comfortably on Seproth's back.

"This coming from you, Miss Noblewoman," Erk said. Sighing as he walks up to the pair.

"Oh Erky don't you worry." She jumps off of Seproth's back, and walks up next to Erk.

"I know you have strong feelings for me. What man doesn't I mean I am the dream girl after all." She places her hand on her chest.

"I'm of noble birth, I'm rich, I'm charming, and to top it all off I'm beautiful." She runs her hand through her hair.

"Yes, truly you are the dream of all men." Erk mutters rolling his eyes.

"Why thank you Erky, well I'll let you men talk." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks off whistling happily to herself.

"That girl, I swear she lives in her own little dream world." Erk mutters shaking his head and walks up to Seproth.

"I'm in no mood to talk about this Erk." Seproth says glancing at Erk.

"I understand Lord Seproth, for now I think it's time we focus on getting to Caelin alive." Erk says nodding in agreement walking past Seproth.

"Don't worry about Serra; I'll be sure that she leaves you alone for the time being." Erk walks off leaving Seproth alone.

Seproth looks up at Lyn and closes his eyes.

"… I just… I just don't get it." Lyn said shaking her head as she looks back at Seproth who was talking to Serra. Though talking wasn't quite the term she'd use, Serra was on his back and rambling on about something.

"Milady Lyndis!" Sain shouts riding up next to Lyn.

"Yes Sain, how much further until we arrive?" Lyn says glancing up at Sain.

"We can reach Castle Caelin in two days, if we hurry." Kent says riding up next to the pair.

"Two more days…" Lyn sighs and glances back at Seproth; she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Hold on, Grandfather. Please…" She muttered quietly to herself. While her grandfather's fate concerned her, that wasn't what was truly troubling to her.

"Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart." Florina said softly walking beside Lyn.

"I know Florina but…" Lyn says looking up at Seproth again, how her heart ached every time she looked at him.

"I-it's Seproth isn't it Lyn… that's what's really bothering you." Florina said softly looking at the ground.

"I know the company is relying on me to be their pillar, but the man I love continuously breaks my heart." Lyn said nearing tears, she placed a hand on her chest and sighed.

"I…" Florina begins, however she is interrupted by Nils running up to their side.

"Lyn… Danger approaches…" Nils said gasping for breathe.

"What did you say?" Lyn says looking up at Nils, her previous expression all but gone.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" Sain says walking up beside the pair, he was glancing around.

"I feel it, too. I'm sure of it." Ninian says quietly now standing beside Nils. Ninian's eyes widen.

"Milady, don't move!" Ninian shouts, Lyn pauses for a moment, and where she would've been standing an arrow now rested.

"What in—where did this bolt come from?" Lyn says staring at the arrow in the ground.

"I'll be damned, technology at it's finest." Seproth muttered walking up to the group. A grin on his face as he bit into an apple, she knew this look. He was already playing the battle out in his head; this is what he lived for.

"The old boy must be getting serious, heheh deploying siege engines with no castle." Seproth said, laughing as though to emphasis this fact.

"What is a ballista?" Lyn said, glancing at Seproth before again glancing down.

"A long ranged weapon, imagine if you will a giant bow. Only an archer can make use of the damn thing, but with their range they are death." Seproth says, chuckling as he looks out into the distance.

"Well Florina, sad to say but I doubt you'll be seeing any action in this fight. You'll be a sitting duck for that damn thing." Seproth says, shaking his head.

"The best way to deal with the thing is to get in close, and kill the rider. Quite simple, Sain and Kent I leave that task to you two." Seproth says walking off not stopping in shouting orders to everyone.

"Ahhh Lady Lyndis, I had hoped to talk to Lord Seproth but he appears busy." Matthew says, suddenly appearing beside Lyn.

"… What is it Matthew?" Lyn says her displeasure evident.

"I have some minor… business… to attend to. I'm unable to join you. If you need any of my possessions, please take them now." Matthew says, not bothering to actually leave any possessions as he runs off.

"I'm supposed to be the leader, and yet everyone defers to Seproth." Lyn says, sighing in the process and closing her eyes. When she opens them again all doubt is washed from her face. For now let the battle be joined.

The battle was difficult; the troops were hell bent on guarding their siege weapon. Sain himself was nearly felled in battle, yet under Seproth's guidance they at last secured the Ballista.

"Well, well is this what all the fuss was about." Seproth said glancing at the machine, then at Wil who had accompanied him to the Ballista.

"Well, time to see what you're made of kid." Seproth points at the Ballista

"Pilot the thing and shoot the enemies with it. Should be easy enough." Seproth said walking off, leaving a confused Wil staring at a Ballista.

"Well… it's just a giant bow right?" Wil mutters operating the controls of the ballista.

Meanwhile on the other side of battle, Serra was busy treating Sain's wounds.

"You should really be more careful, instead of foolishly charging into battle like that." Serra said shaking her head.

"Forgive me, my gorgeous Lady Serra, I just got a little headstrong." Sain says smiling at Serra.

"Well it's forgiven, just be more careful in the future." Serra said finishing up the wound.

"Ahhh as always, my precious flower you have rejuvenated me in more ways then one." Sain said placing his hand on his chest and riding back into battle.

"Yes, I know Erky, how jealous you are that I get so much attention from the men. Don't worry though; I only have eyes for yo…" Serra says glancing back and noticing, that Erk wasn't there.

"Erky, it's not good to leave a lady alone… Erk" Serra said, attempting to remain calm although, she was loath to admit it. Deep down she was worried.

"Well, well, what have we hear." A large shirtless man wielding an equally large axe walks up to Serra, brandishing the axe menacingly. Serra freezes and takes a step back.

"Seems a little cleric, has wandered off alone." The bandit chuckled holding up his axe.

"I dun really like, hurtin girls, but… that castle guy payin me a fortune, to see yall dead. Heh, I can push aside my morals for that." The bandit steps forward lifting the axe.

"Erk… please… come save me… I-I don't want to die just yet." She closed her eyes and took another step back. The bandit laughed as he brought his axe down and was struck in the back by an arrow.

"Ugh… wha-what happened?" The bandit stumbles forward losing the grip on his axe, which falls to the ground. Another arrow strikes him and another after that.

"How uncivilized." Rath mutters, pulling the bow string back one last time and… hitting the bandit in the back of the head.

"Are you alright, Serra?" Rath says riding up next to her. Serra looks up, still shaken by her encounter.

"I-I'm alright, Rath…" Serra said softly. Rath noticed she was looking around for something… or someone. He smiled softly as he looked at her.

"I believe I saw Erk up at the front lines. I will escort you to him, Lady Serra." Rath says holding his hand out to Serra.

At the front lines Seproth was giving the final bit of orders.

"They have weapons that reverse the triangle. In other words Axe's now beat swords and lances beat Axes. So on and so forth." Seproth says to Lyn and the company beside him.

"So Lyn, you handle the leader. The knight in the armor I assume, I can tell by lookin at him he's practically a target for you." Seproth says, chuckling as he watches Lyn obey his order.

"Well, well everyone you did a good job. Battle's over we won and blah, blah, blah." Seproth says, running his hand through his hair. He walks off to be alone. Lyn casts a glance at him and walks off too talk with her men.

"What a pain." Erk mutters, he glanced around the battlefield.

"Looks like I got ahead of Serra, no bother she should be fine on her own." Erk dusts himself off and begins to walk off. When he hears a horse ride up, a moment later he was all but tackled by an all too familiar pink haired girl.

"ERK!!" Serra screamed, hugging Erk tightly. He could see the tears running down her eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" Erk said looking down at her, he had never seen her so… vulnerable.

"A bandit nearly did her in; lucky I was in the area… otherwise." Rath drags off shaking his head.

"I'll leave you two be." Rath rides off to join up with Lyn and company.

"Erk… how could you just leave me alone like that, you're supposed to be my bodyguard." Serra said between sobs, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. The sight was unnerving for Erk.

"I-I'm sorry… I was… just trying to assist in the battle. I thought you'd be… fine on your own if only for a little bit." Erk said.

"That's no excuse Erk… because of you… because you abandoned me… I-I…" Serra couldn't finish her sentence; instead she was quite content to slap Erk. Erk rubbed the area that Serra slapped.

"I… there are plenty of others capable of fighting, they could protect you. Rath did an excellent job… didn't he?" Erk said still rubbing his cheek.

"I don't care about the others Erk, I only…" Serra again couldn't finish. She closed her eyes, stood up and began to walk away.

"I only want you… to protect me Erk…" She muttered under her breathe. Erk couldn't hear her as she walked away. Instead he watched her walk off.

"I-I…" Erk fell to his knees and lowered his head in shame, he had failed. His only task to protect the young priestess, and he failed that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ahhhh another chapter. I did what I set out to do I was able to break away from Seproth, and started sharing the perspective with a number of characters.

I plan to do that with the remaining chapters up until the last chapter. Anyways expect another update very shortly.


	13. Be knighted

Hurray a new review, anyways a new chapter bringing up new and interesting possibilities

Or it'll be a cartoon who can say.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seproth starred at Matthew and blinked his eyes

"Run that by me one more time." Seproth says tilting his head slightly

"Which part?" Matthew says staring at Seproth

"From the beginning… about Lyndis's grandfather," Seproth says.

"He's been abed for nigh on three months now." Matthew says looking at Lyn

"Grandfather…" Lyn looks down.

"I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess…" Matthew says, all Seproth does is raise an eyebrow

"It would only make sense, its Lyn's granduncle correct?" Seproth says glancing at Lyn then at Matthew.

"Aye you're a clever one." Matthew says grinning slightly.

"I try, my best Matthew." Seproth grins back Matthew.

"But the worst news is yet to come. An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter." Matthew says looking at Lyn.

"A double, of that I have no doubt." Seproth says biting into an apple.

"This means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin." Matthew says, shaking his head.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!!!" Kent says, for the first time betraying his emotions.

"He says… I'm an imposter?" Lyn mutters, looking up at Matthew.

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?" Matthew says observing Lyn.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her." Lyn again mutters shaking her head.

"Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance." Sain says

"They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere…" Kent mutters shaking his head. Seproth almost chuckled at Sain's foolishness.

"We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing." Kent mutters as he looks down.

"No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself." Kent says looking up at the group.

"We must hurry. If not, my grandfather… I must see him! With my last breath if need be." Lyn says clenching her fist.

"… Yes, then it shall be done milady Lyndis." Seproth mutters walking off. Lyn stared at Seproth's retreating form and sighed.

"We'll need a plan; the troops patrolling the castle will be troublesome." Matthew mutters.

"I've got it! Eliwood… He seemed sympathetic to our plight." Lyn says, closing her eyes for a second deep in thought.

"He should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!" Lyn says

"Of course! A sound idea." Kent says the others all agree to Lyn's plan.

(Sometime later, outside of Kathelet.)

Kent and Sain waited out front, while Seproth and Lyndis entered Kathelet.

"Traitors to our vows… can you believe it Kent?" Sain mutters, shaking his head.

"Lord Lundgren… would go to great lengths, to get what he desires." Kent says, lost in thought.

"Aye, it would seem so." Sain sighs looking up at the rolling clouds. Then back at the party that has set up camp.

"Hmmmm…" Sain tilts his head slightly.

"What is it, Sain?" Kent says looking up at his companion.

"Oh… tis nothing, I just noticed that Erk and Serra aren't together." Sain says, glancing at Kent.

"So what of it?" Kent says

"Oh it's just that, since joining up with us the two of them have been joint at the hip." Sain chuckles looking at Kent.

"Tis seem to be a lover's quarrel." Sain chuckles and rubs his face.

"Perhaps I can use this to my advantage and finally, hook up with the love of my life." Sain chuckles running his hand through his hair.

"It's odd that you have such free time Sain." Kent mutters shaking his head.

"Watching the ladies is what I do, more interesting however, is Lord Seproth and Lady Lyndis." Sain says, a grin on his face as he points to Eliwood leaving.

"… What do you mean Lord Seproth and Lady Lyndis?" Kent says tilting his head slightly.

"My dear friend, you have not seen it?" Sain says grinning at Kent.

"S-seen what… he is simply our tactician." Kent mutters shaking his head.

"Don't be so naive, Kent." Sain says wagging his finger.

"The two of them are quite clearly in love, and yet Lord Seproth keeps Lady Lyndis at a distance. Most likely as she is of noble birth and he a commoner." Sain says shaking his head

"Honestly, status should have nothing to do with anything. If you love somebody you should be with them." Sain mutters shaking his head.

"E-enough of this… they return to us." Kent says walking up to Lyn and Seproth. Sain chuckles and follows after him.

"All right, everyone! Let's get going!!" Lyndis shouts in a rare moment of command. Seproth behind her simply chuckles

"Yes, yes a wise idea. I believe the weather will turn on us, Milady Lyndis." Seproth says adding a mock bow to it. Lyn simply glares at him.

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see." Kent mutters looking up at the sky.

"We can't let it delay us, though. Let us press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?" Lyndis says, ignoring Seproth's snide remarks.

"Let me think… Our best path is to the south." Kent mutters looking at a map.

"However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass." Kent sighs furling up the map.

"Dorcas, Lucius you two sit this one out. Florina and Matthew I will need you two to scout." Seproth says rubbing his chin a grin crossing his face.

"However… Sain, Kent. I have a task for you two." Seproth says glancing at the pair.

".. Yes my Lord?" Kent says, looking up at Seproth.

"You two will take Eagler… personally." Seproth turns off and walks beside Lyndis.

"… very well Milord." Kent mutters bowing and mounting up his horse.

"Wait… someone approaches." Kent shouts back to Seproth who approaches with Lyndis at his side.

"You've come…" A large bald man says approaching Lyndis.

"Kent, who is this?" Lyndis says looking at Kent.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin. His name is Lord Wallace." Kent says looking back at Lyndis.

"Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now." Sain says riding up next to Wallace.

"I am, and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights." Wallace says hefting up his spear.

"Lord Wallace!" Kent says readying his own Spear, Seproth simply observed the old general.

"Surely, you don't believe us to be oath breakers, do you?" Kent says ready to fight.

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child." Wallace demands.

"Well well, Lyn seems your quite popular these days." Seproth grins back at Lyndis then looks up at Lord Wallace.

"I am Lyndis." Lyndis says gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Ah…" Wallace says observing the girl.

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!" Lyndis says drawing her blade.

"Hmm… Such beautiful eyes…" Wallace says a smile crossing his features. Lyndis takes a step back

"Pardon?" She says a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I've been a knight for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver." Wallace says the smile growing wider. Before he bursts out into laughter.

"Ah, yes! I like you girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!" Wallace shouts before bursting into laughter again.

"Ahhh wonderful, Its good to have you onboard Lord Wallace. You'll be aiding the rest of my troops." Seproth says taking a step forward. Biting into his apple.

"Sain, Kent you two have your orders. Lord Wallace with me." Seproth says and marches to the north with Lyndis.

"Right… we should be on our way." Kent mutters riding off with Sain.

"I don't get it, Kent." Sain mutters running through another opponent.

"Why are we to go after General Eagler?" Sain said almost whining.

"Most likely, because Lord Seproth knows who he is." Kent mutters running through an enemy.

"Well that makes even less sense…" Sain mutters, they were now within sight of General Eagler's estate.

"It's a test; he's testing to see just how far we've come. Can we beat the man that trained us… can we kill him?" Kent says looking up at Sain.

"… Such a cruel test." Sain mutters looking down at the ground.

"Stay focused Sain." Kent shouts at Sain.

"We've reached General Eagler's estate… I'll flank around to the right you flank the left. We'll catch him in a pincer. A simple plan." Kent says riding off

"As you say…" Sain mutters stabbing one of Eagler's personal guards.

"I still don't like it, Kent." Sain says riding up to the mansion.

The two knights met up in front of Eagler's estate.

"Alright… I'll charge in and fight General Eagler." Kent says looking at Sain

"What do I do?" Sain asks tilting his head.

"When the timing is right, use that javelin of yours, and end the fight." Kent says looking at Sain

"Alright… not the most noble of approaches but… I can handle it." Sain says gripping his javelin.

General Eagler was awaiting the pair at the front gate. Kent narrowed his eyes and charged in.

"Kent! Is that you?" Eagler shouted at Kent, readying his weapon.

"General Eagler!" Kent shouts charging at the General

"We found Lady Lyndis on the orders of the marquess. We've worked so very hard to return her safely to Caelin." Kent says hoping to talk the General down.

"And yet you have no proof of the girl's identity." Eagler says shaking his head

"Is that not true?" Eagler said tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, but…" Kent mutters

"Then our talk is finished! Draw your weapon and come!" Eagler says gripping his own Javelin and rushing Kent.

"Very well…" Kent says gripping his Lance and thrusting it at Eagler.

"To Slow, Kent!" Eagler shouts, dodging the thrust and countering with his own, catching Kent in the shoulder.

"General Eagler…" Sain says readying his javelin.

"Sain… I never imagined you could turn traitor…" Eagler says shaking his head and removing his spear from Kent's shoulder.

"Who's the traitor here? I am following the orders of my sworn liege lord. Not Lundgren, but my true liege, the marquess himself!" Sain says rearing back his Javelin.

"You speak with conviction. I think it's time to test the bounds of your loyalty!" Eagler says rearing back his own javelin.

Sain throws first… and misses. Eagler chuckles and throws his javelin catching Sain in the shoulder knocking him off his horse.

"Tch… I thought I trained you two better then this." Eagler says shaking his head.

"You must forgive them General Eagler." Lord Wallace says stepping up behind the pair.

"Lord Wallace… why have you come?" Sain mutters gripping his bleeding shoulder.

"Lord Seproth sent me to watch over you two…" Lord Wallace says looking at General Eagler.

"You too Lord Wallace." Eagler says gripping his Javelin.

"I choose to serve my true liege… not a usurper like Lundgren." Lord Wallace says gripping his axe tightly.

"I… Very well then, I declare you and all of your ilk traitors. Come do your worst!" Eagler shouts charging Wallace.

"At the very least… General Eagler… let my blow be the one to end this." Wallace sighs closing his eyes. He dodges General Eagler's attack, raises his axe slicing the Javelin in half he then swings the blade connecting with General Eagler's chest plate. The axe cuts right through piercing General Eagler's chest. The General gasps and falls from his horse.

"Forgive me my old friend…" Lord Wallace says closing his eyes and walking away. General Eagler grits his teeth and stands up blood pouring out of his chest and mouth. He grabs a small hand axe and raises it up charging Lord Wallace.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Eagler shouts, the only warning Wallace would get… the sound of blade clashing with blade.

"General Eagler… to have fallen so far behind as to launch a sneak attack on an unaware opponent." Kent says sighing as he uses his sword to knock General Eagler's sword out of his hand. Before thrusting it and piercing through General Eagler's chest.

"Nnng… Go… Go quickly. The marquess… He knows nothing of this… His life is… There's no illness. Only poison… Please… for the marquess… for all of Caelin…" General Eagler collapses, Sain runs over to his side.

"Kent… Sain…" Eagler mutters slightly opening his eyes one last time.

"I'm… so… proud of you two… You've become such… fine knights." Eagler says a smile crossing on his lips.

"To have lived… long enough… to see you two… come this… far. Now go… save our country…" Eagler closes his eyes… for the last time.

"We will… General… we will save the country you loved…" Kent says placing his hand on his chest, Sain doing the same. Lyndis and Seproth approach the pair.

"What kind of man was General Eagler?" Lyn says walking up to them.

"When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain. Our teacher…" Kent says looking down.

"I think he must have known we were telling the truth. Why did he force the fight?" Lyndis says looking at the pair.

"Something must have… Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him…" Sain said clenching his fist.

"Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend perhaps or family." Sain said shaking his head. Kent could say nothing. Lyndis clenched her fist.

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do. I WILL stop that man." Lyndis says walking off. Seproth could only watch her retreat.

"… I pray… When the time comes my dear, dear Lyn." Seproth says closing his eyes.

"That you do not… end his life, if you do that. You will be no better then him." Seproth opens his eyes, and walks off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Damn that may have been my longest chapter yet. Well expect an update tomorrow children.


	14. The distant plains

Here it is the final battle between Lyn and her mad granduncle.

Will Lyn be successful or will she fail… only time will tell. Now then on with the show

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seproth followed behind Lyn, he glanced up ahead at the forces assembled.

"Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin once we pass the mountains." Kent says pointing up ahead.

"Grandfather… I'll be with you soon." Lyn says, closing her eyes.

"Everything rests on this next battle." Kent says, looking back at Seproth who simply nods.

"Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He'll move against us with everything he has soon." Sain says.

"Let him come! Let them all come!" Lyn says the anger and drive for revenge evident. Seproth looks away and closes his eyes.

"I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather… I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way." Lyn said determination now mixed in with the other emotions. Kent and Sain leave. Only Seproth and Lyn remain.

"Lyn…" Seproth says looking her in the eyes.

"What is it…? Seproth," Lyn says looking away from Seproth.

"When we finally meet up with your granduncle, what will you do?" Seproth says narrowing his eyes.

"I'll kill him, for all the crimes he's committed. He has no right to live!" Lyn says gripping the hilt of her sword tightly.

"I had feared as much, Lyn… no matter what, you can not kill him." Seproth says shaking his head.

"Why not?" Lyn says, startled at Seproth's words.

"If you kill him, you'll be no better then he. You'll begin traveling a dark path…" Seproth says.

"What do you care… you care nothing for me!" Lyn says turning away from Seproth.

"How many times… how many more times must you break my heart? I will kill my Lundgren. Nothing you can say will change my mind." Lyn's final words as she leaves Seproth alone.

"… It's going to rain." Seproth says shaking his head and prepares for the coming storm.

So the battle began and the rain began to fall. Lyn charged out ahead immediately going after a mage and striking him down quickly.

"… For my grandfather…" Lyn says kneeling down at the man.

"You shouldn't have sided with my Lundgren. You would not be lying dead right now otherwise." Lyn continues shaking her head and charging ahead.

"She's gone to far ahead. Sain, Kent you two stay with her. Don't let her do anything reckless." Seproth shouts over to the two knights who nod and ride off.

"The rest of you maintain a clean up, I don't want our rear lines to be compromised, by her sloppiness." Seproth mutters trudging on ahead.

"Cursed rain, makes it to hard to maneuver." Seproth muttered, looking up at the skies

"Oh well least the rain shall break soon… the castle… almost there." Seproth continued his muttering.

Meanwhile Lyn had struck down two more an Archer and a Mercenary.

"How many more, could Lundgren possibly have?" Lyn mutters cleaning off her blade.

"Lady Lyndis, perhaps you should slow down. You've gotten too far ahead of the army as it is." Sain says riding up next to her.

"The other's should try their best to keep up with me, I will not waste anymore time. My grandfather awaits me." Lyn said, not bothering to even glance back at Sain she runs off.

"… I was right… she has been blinded by her desires." Seproth muttered shaking his head.

So far the battle had progressed smoothly they were practically at the castle and all that remained was Lundgren himself. Lyn approached Lundgren.

"So you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!" Lundgren shouts gripping his spear.

"You'll play this farce to the end, won't you Lundgren?" Lyn says gripping Mani Katti tightly.

"The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!" Lundgren roars.

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself!" Lyn shouts drawing her sword and charging Lundgren.

"Whelp!" Lundgren readies himself for her attack.

Lyn slashes at Lundgren and connects slicing slightly though his armor. Lundgren chuckles and thrusts his spear at Lyn. She avoids it and moves in for a fast counter attack; however Lundgren sees it coming and avoids the attack. Quickly raising his javelin he thrusts at Lyn who evades the attack and follows with a pair of rapid attacks. Both miss Lundgren again

"Come on, Whelp is this the best you can offer." Lundgren laughs, knocking Lyn down with his lance.

"This is the end, Whelp." Lundgren laughs as he brings the lance down to finish Lyn off. Only to have it blocked by an axe.

"Picking on children, Lundgren." Wallace says walking forward. Axe in hand.

"Tch an old fossil like you… should just die." Lundgren shouts raising his silver lance and thrusting it, piercing through Wallace's armor. Wallace grits his teeth and falls to his knees.

"LYN!" Seproth shouts running forward.

"Seproth…" Lyn mutters standing back up.

She grips her sword tightly and with renewed determination. She lunges at Lundgren evading his attacks and in a flash.

"That annoying little girl…" Lundgren mutters dropping to his knees and dropping his lance.

"Lyn…" Seproth mutters running up to her side.

"He is not dead…" Lyn says raising her sword. To deliver the final blow.

"… Lyn I told you once, I will tell you again. If you slay him you will be a monster… just like he is." Seproth says stepping forward.

"Do you want that… to be like him?" Seproth says closing his eyes.

"… My granduncle… he has caused so much pain… so much misery for so many." Lyn said the sword now just above his head.

"The world… would be much better without him. He tried to poison my grandfather… tried to kill me… ruined his own kingdom." Lyn closed her eyes. Tears began to fall from her cheeks. Yet they quickly dried and she looked down at Lundgren with disgust.

"You aren't worth it." Lyn said, sheathing her sword and turning around. Seproth smiled at her.

"You made the right choice Lyn." Seproth said smiling at her.

"… Disgraceful… I will not…" Lundgren mutters picking up his lance.

"Caelin… IS MINE!" Lundgren roars and in a flash he was at his feet, Lance held back and ready.

"LYN!" Seproth shouts running forward.

Time itself seemed to slow down for him. Lyn slowly turned around to see Lundgren's thrust. She stepped back but it was too late, she couldn't draw her sword to defend herself.

A moment later blood splattered everywhere, and Lundgren looked on with sick glee… only to look horrified a moment later.

"N-No…" Lyn muttered standing up.

"Wh-what a fool I was… Lyn." Seproth mutters hacking up blood. The lance had pierced his stomach. Blood was pouring out of the wound; his breathing was coming in shallow gasps.

"A fool… I should've admitted it; I shouldn't have let things like class get in the way." Seproth says, a slight grin crossing his features as blood pours out of his mouth. However he slowly reaches down and grabs the hilt of his blade.

"I should've told you…When you told me you loved me… how much I wanted to admit it to you, how much I loved you" Seproth says weakly. He begins unsheathing the Muramasa.

"I hope you can forgive me…." Seproth says, fully unsheathing the Muramasa.

The sword was black as the night, and yet it seemed to illuminate the whole area. Lundgren had to look away for fear of being blinded. Yet for Lyn and Seproth the glow was beautiful.

"Had I admitted it to you sooner… I wouldn't have been so conflicted… how easy it would have been to draw this sword." Seproth says staring at the blade. In a flash he sliced and sheathed his sword.

Lundgren stared at Seproth for a moment, before his head rolled off his shoulder and his body fell to the ground limp.

"… I suppose… he's not my family… so it isn't so bad for me to kill him. Heh… how much of a hypocrite am I?" Seproth begins to chuckle slightly before he falls back onto the ground.

"N-no… Seproth." Lyn stares at his body for a moment, tears overflowing her cheeks.

"SEPROTH!!!!!" Lyn shouts rushing over to his side

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next and final chapter will be tomorrow.


	15. Past & Present

Alright children, here we are the last chapter of Tales of Destiny: Lyn

Well that's not quite true… there's gonna be something of an epilogue or something but… well you get the point.

Anyways let's begin.

By the by Italics=Seproth's narration. I mean it's kinda obvious but I wanted to state just in case.

Now on with the show

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I was called the Swordsman of death. _

Seproth fell to the ground. Blood pouring out of the wound, he stared up into the sky eyes vacant and empty.

_I don't know how many people I've killed. I mean, nobody counts how many times they eat or bathe. This was no different for me_

"Hold on Seproth…" Lyn said pulling the spear out of his stomach. Serra ran up next to Seproth and already began healing him.

_I had an older brother, and another man who was like a brother to me. Together we were called the three swords. I the swordsman of death, my elder brother the swordsman of life and the last one… _

(Flashback)

Seproth chuckled as he stabbed a dead body.

"Come on, Elder brother. Surely you heard wrong?" Seproth chuckled as he stared at his elder brother. A man who could have been his twin if not for his slightly more masculine looking face a much longer hair.

"You told us, that this man was a master swordsman, and he always traveled with, the best bodyguards money can buy." Seproth says shaking his head.

"Perhaps, Seproth we are simply too good for them." Another man with long black hair covering one of his eyes said walking up beside Seproth.

"Perhaps you're right Karel." Seproth muttered sitting down on a nearby chair.

_The sword-demon_

"You two shouldn't complain our client paid us a lot of money." Seproth's older brother said walking up to them.

"Tch, what good is money elder brother. I'd rather have a true challenge then fight these jokes." Seproth said leaning back in his chair.

"Well anyways, you said this was just a starter job. So who's our real target?" Seproth said looking up at his elder brother.

"An Ostia noblemen name is irrelevant. Current location places him in the Sacaen plains." Seproth's elder brother said, sheathing his sword.

"Well I suppose we should be heading that way, isn't that right brother?" Seproth said looking at his elder brother who simply nodded.

_Sure we bickered, what brothers didn't? Heh but we had a special relationship, one that transcended brotherhood… we were feared Mercenaries and assassins. They said we were the best... _

(Sometime later)

Seproth, Karel, and his elder brother were riding through the Sacaen plains.

"Meh, I hate these long rides." Seproth whined for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Are we there yet, I'm so bored. Green everywhere such a dull color." Seproth continued to whine as he rode alongside his brothers.

"Must you whine, Seproth? It makes you seem weak." Karel muttered shaking his head and glancing at Seproth. Seproth's eye twitched slightly

"Shut it you, damn Emo bastard." Seproth shouted, pointing at Karel.

"Emo?" Karel said arching his eyebrow.

"Yes Emo its short for Emotional." Seproth said

"… If you say so." Karel muttered rolling his eyes.

"That's enough out of you two; we've almost reached the designated spot." Seproth's elder brother said.

"I don't get it brother, why are we taking a job from the Black Fangs; they're the 'Best' assassins in the world." Seproth said shaking his head.

"Money is tight brother; you know this as well as I do, far be it from us to question the merits of a job." Seproth's elder brother said bringing an apple to his mouth and biting into it.

"Tch whatever you say elder brother." Seproth muttered rolling his eyes.

_How foolish we were, to stumble into something like that. Yet it's not like you can blame us I mean how could we have known?_

Seproth, Karel, and Seproth's elder brother all stop and dismount.

"Is this the place?" Seproth said glancing around. It wasn't much a few hills and a couple trees; otherwise it was an open area.

"I don't see the target, what about you Seproth?" Karel said looking at Seproth.

"I don't like this..." Seproth said glancing around.

"Despite how you are, you are the tactician amongst us. Do you think this a trap?" Karel said still staring at Seproth.

"How observant of you." A woman with long black hair said walking out.

"You… you're the one who contacted me." Seproth's elder brother said stepping forward. Drawing his sword.

"Yes… all to lead you into this trap. You three are to big a thorn in my master's side. So now all three of you shall die." The woman says waving her hand, out of nowhere an army seemingly appears.

"Surrounded… but… where were they hiding?" Seproth mutters looking around drawing the Muramasa. Karel says nothing drawing his own blade.

"How many do you estimate, brother?" Seproth's elder brother says looking over at Seproth.

"Shit… a full legion… maybe more." Seproth said biting his lip.

"Well then Seproth, I hope this is enough to keep you entertained." Karel said.

"How many do you think you can handle, Karel?" Seproth said grinning back at him.

"Two hundred… anymore and I might have to start trying." Karel said glancing back at Seproth.

"Well then, I'll just have to pick your slack." Seproth said still grinning.

Seproth charged the troops a smile playing across his features.

"He's so reckless…" Seproth's elder brother says shaking his head.

"… I suppose we should join him, someone has to ensure that he doesn't die." Karel mutters shaking his head and following after Seproth. Seproth's elder brother sighs and follows them.

"Fool's they rush to their own death's… Kill them." The woman shouts pointing at the group. A moment later she vanished. The soldier's silent as the grave charged.

"THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS!" Seproth shouts in almost maniacal glee and begins battling with the soldiers.

He skewered one soldier, parried another's oncoming spear and swiftly decapitated him.

"As always Seproth, your form leaves much to be desired." Karel mutters, stabbing a bandit in the chest before spinning his blade around and impaling another bandit behind him.

Seproth paid his words no mind and continued battling.

_We were arrogant at first; I mean we were the best weren't we? How quickly reality came back to us._

Seproth jumped back his breathing was now labored. He cut the spear in half and ran at the knight slicing him and the rider down at the same time.

"They just keep coming… for everyone I kill… three more take its place." Seproth said stabbing his sword into the ground.

"This is no time for a break, brother." His elder brother said having taken out a group of archers.

"We have to press on, Seproth." Karel muttered slaying a pair of mages.

"Heh… I can't be outdone by you two." Seproth chuckled lifting his sword out of the ground.

"That's the spirit." Seproth's elder brother said, knocking a sword out of a Mercenaries hand.

"Yeah…" Seproth said turning away from his brother for a moment. He turned back to look at his brother.

"BROTHER!!" Seproth shouted running over to his older brother. A pair of daggers was sticking out of his elder brother's chest.

"… I-impossible." Seproth's elder brother muttered. The assassin pulled the blades out and before Seproth could arrive seemingly vanished.

"I-it can't be… H-he can't fall." Karel muttered his usual cool falling away.

"NO BROTHER!!" Seproth shouted still running to aid his fallen brother. Slicing down anyone that got in the way.

With a battle shout, Karel cut through the nearest soldier… ah empty plain. He should… No he had to escape, he would not die here.

Karel ran from the battle leaving Seproth and his brother alone. Seproth had reached his brothers corpse and kneeled down next to him. All around them the soldiers approached.

"Elder brother… you… you can't die…" Seproth said tears welling up in his eyes. An assassin approached him he took out one of his daggers and raised it. Ready to strike Seproth down once and for all.

The dagger fell…

**You can't die now…**

(Back to the present)

"Please…" Lyn said staring over Seproth's prone body. Seproth's eyes were closed. Tears were pouring from her cheeks. Beside her Serra was doing her best to heal Seproth.

"… I… the wound… it's…" Serra sighed sweat was beading down her face. She was drained from the attempts. Yet she knew she had to press on. She had to try to heal him. If not just for his sake, but Lyn's as well.

A moment later Seproth's hand twitched and eye's slowly opened.

"I-I…" Seproth muttered looking into Lyn's eyes.

"This is the second time… I awaken from a dream to see your beautiful face, Lyn." Seproth said a slight smile playing across his face.

A small smile played across her face, even though the tears never stopped falling from her face.

"Yes… yes it is…" Lyn said, neither the smile nor the tears ever left her face.

"G-go… Lyn… I'll be fine here…" Seproth said closing his eyes again.

"Go see your grandfather… before it's too late." Seproth said.

"A-are you sure…" Lyn said looking down at Seproth the concern evident in her face.

"Yes I'm sure my dear Lyn… I'll be fine…" Seproth said opening his eyes. Lyn looked at Seproth one last time before running into the castle.

"… I heard a voice… in my dream… I think she pulled me back from the brink." Seproth said chuckling as he looked up at Serra.

"Heh… she wouldn't stop talking while you were lying dead on the ground. It was kind of romantic in its own way." Serra said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Your one to talk Serra." Seproth muttered. Serra's eye twitched and she applied pressure to Seproth's wound. He screamed in pain

"OW, the hell was that for." Seproth said gripping the wound in pain.

"What are you crying about you big baby." Serra muttered rolling her eyes.

"Oh stuff it…" Seproth muttered lying back on the ground.

"… Don't scare me like that again." Serra muttered looking down at Seproth.

"I'm sorry… When I saw Lundgren… I knew what I had to do." Seproth said gripping the Muramasa tightly.

"I'm sorry… about Erk to… I'm the one that ordered him to the front lines. He said he had to stay by your side but… I made the call for him to go on ahead and insisted on it. I left him no choice." Seproth said opening his eyes again to look at Serra.

"I-I thought as much… it wasn't that." Serra said moving her hands away from Seproth stomach. The wound was all but healed. Silently Serra wondered what kind of miracle had saved his life.

"It's just that… I realized he'll be leaving me soon. I-I wanted to distance myself from him… it was the perfect excuse." Serra said, shaking her head.

"Such a stupid… stupid reason…. I suppose I'm no better." Seproth chuckled staring up at the sky.

Serra said nothing and shook her head, before staring at the sky again.

"We're so stupid… aren't we big brother?" Serra asked not breaking her view from the sky.

"It would seem so Serra… it would seem so." Seproth closed his eyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Where finished, expect the epilogue tomorrow and then Tales of destiny: Lyn will be over.


	16. To the future

Heh did I say tomorrow? Ha I meant like 2 weeks later… funny how I get those mixed up

Any who this is the last chapter of Tales of Destiny: Lyn. Hurrah, hurrah

Look out for Tales of Destiny: Eliwood in the near future.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seproth closed his eyes and opened them again looking at Lyn, and then glancing slightly to the right he looks at her grandfather

"That is my tale." Seproth said holding an apple in one hand.

"That's quite the tale, lad." Lord Hausen says, never breaking his gaze on Seproth.

"Yes though I can't place a time, I imagine it was just before Lady Lyndis found me." Seproth said nodding to Lyn.

"It would only make sense. Though you weren't all that injured when I found you." Lyn said shaking her head.

"Well my memory is still fuzzy. So I can't say for sure, though I can say if not for you Lyndis I doubt my memory would have ever returned." Seproth said smiling at Lyn, who simply glances away and blushes slightly.

"Well, by now I imagine that I'm boring you my Lord." Seproth says rising and turning around.

"Heh not at all my boy, it seems you two have had quite the adventure. My only question is this, must you leave so soon?" Lord Hausen says tilting his head slightly and observing Seproth.

"I'm afraid so… There are something's I need to look into on my own. You must understand my Lord, I promise when I discover what it is I seek, I will return." Seproth bows and leaves.

"… You should go after him." Lord Hausen says looking down at Lyn.

"I-I… I wouldn't leave your side just yet grandfather. We've only just been reunited and there is still much to discuss." Lyn says looking up at her grandfather.

"You needn't worry my dear; I'm still here for a good while yet. Now go before you lose someone important to you forever." Lord Hausen says a smiling down at his granddaughter

"I… of course grandfather…" Lyn says standing up and rushing out of the room.

"I suppose we can't choose the one's we love. If only I had seen that sooner… isn't that right Madelyn." Lord Hausen says staring up at the ceiling.

(Meanwhile in Ostia)

"At long last we're here… Thank the high heavens." Erk sighed as he glanced over at Serra. Who had been surprisingly quite all this time.

"Serra… don't tell me your still mad about that… incident." Erk said shaking his head

"… Sep already explained it all to me…" Serra said closing her eyes.

"Well then theirs no reason to be so, upset." Erk muttered looking up at Ostia.

"… What are you going to do Erk?" Serra said her voice shaking slightly.

"Well I'll see you through to the gates, and return to my mentor in Eturia" Erk said looking down at Serra.

"… So your just going to leave me, despite everything we've gone through together?" Serra said now tears were falling from eyes even though Erk couldn't see them.

"Well… I guess, if your going to be so blunt about it." Erk said scratching the back of his head. He couldn't help but wonder what she was going on about.

"… I hate you." Serra muttered glaring down at the ground.

"W-what did you just say?" Erk said looking down at Serra dumbfounded.

"I said I hate you!" Serra said glaring up angrily at Erk.

"Your simply going to leave after everything we've been through, just walk out of my life… abandon me! Just like… everyone else." Serra gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. In all his time he can't remember seeing Serra so… angry

"Well I mean… I was just…" Erk never got to finish as Serra slapped him.

"Just a contract, a simple escort, you don't understand anything!" Serra said through clenched teeth.

"I-I…" Erk couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Forget it your job is done, I can make it to the gate alone." Serra reaches into her sleeves and pulls out a bag of gold, which she tosses at Erk.

"Take your payment and leave… I never want to see you again." Serra said walking off towards Ostia. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She was used to being abandoned. To be alone… she could handle this… just like everyone else in her life she was simply cast off.

"I…" Erk sighed and picked up his payment and shot one last look at Serra.

"What an odd girl." Erk muttered shaking his head and walking off.

(Sometime later in Etruria)

"I see you've returned, how was your quest?" Pent said as Erk entered Lord Pents private study.

"I don't want to talk about it… I got stuck with the oddest girl." Erk muttered shaking his head.

(Back in Lycia)

"Come to walk me out have you?" Seproth says turning around to face Lyn.

"I would be very rude of me to let you leave without an escort." Lyn says walking up beside Seproth.

"Heh if you say so." Seproth says staring back at the road ahead.

"You know… when I found you unconscious on the plans. I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped me… us so much, and your memory has returned." Lyn says looking up at Seproth.

"Heh sounds like something you rehearsed my dear. Do you plan to ask me to stay?" Seproth says glancing down at her.

"n-no… you have to find out what you can, about your brother…" Lyn says looking down.

"Will I… Will I ever see you again Seproth?" Lyn says glancing up at Seproth.

"Of course we'll meet again my dear Lyn." Seproth says stepping forward.

"I promise you, come hell or high water. We'll be together again Lyn." Seproth says leaning forward.

"After all, I couldn't possibly abandon the woman I love." With that said Seproth kissed her. For a moment time seemed to stand still for the two of them, before at long last he broke the kiss.

"When I first found you, I never thought what an impact you would have on my life. Yet the moment you opened your eyes and stared at me. I knew I loved you Seproth." Lyn said smiling at Seproth.

"I'll miss while your gone Seproth, so don't leave me alone for to long." Lyn said despite her smile tears fell from her face.

"I would never keep a lady waiting. I'll be back before you know it." Seproth said while mounting his horse.

"Good bye Lyn." Seproth said taking off.

"Good bye Seproth… I know in my heart we will meet again." Lyn said smiling as she watched him leave.

(One year later, location unknown)

A man in a black robe steps into view. Before him is another man wearing an odd mask with an odd robe on.

"Is everything prepared?" The man asked looking down at the masked man.

"Everything goes as planned Lord Nergal, the children have already been obtained. The only X factor is moving right into my hands. You needn't worry about Lord Eliwood or his friends. They've all walked right into my trap." The masked man said. Though he was wearing a mask, you could almost see the grin on his face.

"You've done well my loyal tactician." Nergal says smiling down at the man.

"For all your service I think you deserve a name befitting your personality. Yes, from henceforth you shall be called, Zero." Nergal says a grin forming on his lips.

"If that is your wish my lord…" Zero said bowing.

"Excellent… now it's time for the world to end in fire, and for a new one to be born from the ashes. This will be my world." Nergal said before bursting out into maniacal laughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And scene well done everyone, well done we've made it to the end. If you've made it this far pleases review. Even if it is for the story as a whole telling me that it was so bad that you all became violently ill whilst reading it.

Who is the mysterious Zero? Will Seproth and Lyn ever meet up again? What are Nergal's plans? Is Erk really that dense?

All this and more in tales of Destiny: Eliwood.


End file.
